People change
by Animelover5437
Summary: Sakura left the village instead of Sasuke. Ino tried to stop her. She had a kekkei genkai that interested orochimaru so he placed the curse mark on her. She had to kill her sister for what she has done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Friendship severed}

It was a cool night for people to go out with the full moon shining brightly in the night sky.

"I'm going to go Sasuke-kun." said girl's voice.

"Hn." replied an emotionless Sasuke as he walked home

"Oh what about me Ino-chan dattebayo!" yelled a very upset Naruto.

Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke have gotten close since the forest of death they started bonding when Sakura started to leave everyone alone always by herself she never talks to anyone or hangs out with them now since the forest of death.

"Sorry Naruto i have to go bye." Ino replied smiling while walking away.

"Wait Ino-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" she replied annoyed.

"I'll walk you home since teme left." replied a blushing Naruto he has started to like Ino since Sakura stopped all contact with everyone.

"No thank you Naruto I'm fine ja." she replied sad for some reason she didn't understand why she is sad.

"Oh ok bye Ino-chan." Naruto said sulking while he walked in the other direction.

While she was walking she felt a cold shill go up her spine.

'_What was that it was probably just the cold air but I am worried Sakura hasn't been the same since the forest of death could it have been that? What changed her?' _Ino thought with a worried look.

"_Ah Sakura you're awake." said Sasuke while Sakura got up there was purple chakra surrounding her and black markings on her skin everyone looked at her in shock._

"_Sakura….that's Sakura?" asked Ino inside Kin's body shocked._

"_Sasuke who did this to you….who was it?" asked an emotionless Sakura standing fully up looking at him._

"_Sakura….what's happening to you?" asked Sasuke feeling a little scared now._

"_Don't worry I'm all right it's only the power flowing through me." replied Sakura._

'_The curse mark who would have thought she would survive.' thought a shocked Dozu._

"_Sasuke tell me….which one of this people hurt you?"_

"_That would be me." replied an over confident Zaku._

_Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye then she turned her head to look at him fully._

"_Ino!" yelled a worried Shikamaru._

_Ino looked at him._

"_Hurry up and get back in your body you don't want to get involved in this you to Choji come on get out of there!" yelled Shikamaru._

"_I'm coming!" yelled a running Choji._

'_Mind transfer release!' thought Ino from Kin's body. Ino moaned in pain when she was back in her body._

"_That a girl good to have you back." said a relief Shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru what's this all about what's going on." asked a scared Choji._

"_How should I know." replied an annoyed Shikamaru._

_Sakura just looked at Zaku and Dozu in pure hate while the markings were going over her whole body now._

"_Wha-what Is this this." asked a scared Dozu._

'_This is changing everything her chakra is too big we can't fight that.'_

"_Dozu what's wrong you're not getting cold feet are ya!" asked Zaku._

"_No Zaku you don't understand!" yelled Dozu._

"_Watch this I'll take care of the whole bunch of them with one fist." replied an over confident Zaku while raising his hand._

"_Supersonic slicing wave no jutsu!" yelled Zaku as air came out of the holes on his hand._

"_Hehe what ya know blew them all a way." said a smirking Zaku._

"_I don't think so." said Sakura as she was right next to Zaku her arm raised._

"_Wha-" the next thing that happen was Sakura punched Zaku in the head and he fell to the ground in front of Dozu._

"_Zaku!" yelled Dozu as he watched zaku coughing while getting up. _"_Such speed she got both her teammates out of harm's way in a blink of an eye." said an a amazed Dozu._

_Sakura looked at them and disappeared._

"_H-huh w-w-where is she?" asked a scared Dozu._

_Then Sakura appeared and kicked Zaku in the side and watched him fly into a tree._

"_Z-zaku!" yelled a worried Dozu._

_Zaku ignored Dozu as he put his hands on the ground pushing himself-up but someone stopped him by putting their foot on his back Zaku looked behind him to see who it was it was Sakura smirking at him while she grabbed both his arms and pushed them back by putting more pressure on his back with her foot._

'_T-this chakra it's completely different it's fearsome darker can that really be Sakura.' thought a scared Ino._

"_You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours." Sakura said as she puts even more pressure on his back._

"_You must be very attached to them." Sakura said as she pulled on his arms._

"_N-no….what are you doing?!" said a very pain/scared Zaku._

_Everyone watched as Sakura started adding more pressure ino looked at Sakura then everyone heard a snap then they heard another one from the other armand flinched Sakura let go of Zaku and watched him fall to the ground with a wicked smirk on her face._

_Ino gasped while looking at sakura in fear and disbelief._

_Sakura then looked at Dozu._

"_Well it looks like you're the only one left I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." Sakura said as her smirk grew._

_Ino looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes as she watched her walk by her. _'_No.' Ino thought when a picture of her and sakura entered her head 'it's not….it can't be ….who ever that is it's not Sakura!' Ino thought as tears streamed down her face._

"_No." whispered Ino but Shikamaru and Choji heard it and looked at her they were surprised she was crying before they could ask her anything she pushed herself off the ground before Shikamaru could grab her she started running and screaming._

"_No Stop!"cried Ino as she flung herself at Sakura and hugged her from behind Sakura just looked at Ino in anger she was stopping her fun but it shocked her Ino was crying "Stop please this isn't you Sakura please!" cried Ino as she buried her face in Sakura's back crying._

"_Ino." Sakura said as the marks receded back to the place Orochimaru bit her._

_Ino looked at Sakura's face again and seen pain sadness regret then Sakura fell to her knees looking at her hands when Ino let go._

'_Sakura what happened to you?' thought a worried Ino as she was behind Sakura on her knees to._

'_Sakura you have been acting weird what happened to you I heard the story Sasuke-kun told me not to tell you I know that Orochimaru guy says you want power for your clan ….what do I do you've been acting really weird Sakura…oh god!'_ Ino thought scared as realization came so she ran the

other way instead.

{+}

Sakura just held the picture of team 7 looking at their faces. she smiled a very sad smile while looking at the picture of my two teammates.

'_Naruto.' _Sakura thought while looking at his face he had his arms crossed glaring at sasuke. '_Kakashi-sensei please take care of the knucklehead naruto and sasuke because I can't now.' _She thought as she looked at kakashi-sensei he had both his hands on naruto's and sasuke-kun's head. '_Sasuke.' _she smiled as she looked at Sasuke his emotionless face staring blankly at the camera she kept staring at the picture until she saw something wet get on the case she put a hand to her face and realizes she started crying she quickly wiped at her eyes of tears and looked at the picture sakura smiled again as she put the picture faced down on her dresser and walked out the door.

Sakura started walking with her bag on her shoulder and staring at the ground.

"_Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"_

"_Yea!" yelled a happy Naruto._

"_And Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Yes!" yelled a fake happy Sakura._

"_I'm doomed!" yelled a sulking Naruto._

Sakura smiled.

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she remembered the forest of death with that snake.

"_Now let's fight for the sssscroll with are livessss on the line." said the grass ninja as she put her hand near her eye._

_Sasuke and Sakura stared in horror as we seen are deaths in front of our eyes Sakura started shaking uncontrollable and crying she couldn't see Sasuke but she heard him say her name._

"_Sakura." he said as he looked at her._

_She didn't look at him but the next thing she felt was being picked up by someone then sat down she finally come back and look around and seen her hero._

"_Sasuke-kun-" she couldn't finish because Sasuke put his hand up to cover her mouth her eyes widen and she pulled Sasuke's hand off _"_Snake!" Sakura shouted as she suddenly grabbed Sasuke and jump of the branch to the ground._

_She looked up to see the snake crash into the tree with the grass ninja grinning like a mad man._

"_S-sasuke-kun what do we do?" she looked at Sasuke for answers but all she got was no reply._

'_What do we do?' She thought hopeless._

_Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard fighting and looked up to see Sasuke and that grass ninja fighting._

'_Sasuke-kun that ninja she's strong you won't be able to defeat her why…..why am I so weak?' Sakura thought as she fell to her knees crying silently._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura looked up and sees Sasuke being thrown through the air._

_Sakura started crying even more._

'_WHY!'_

"_You'll leave us alone if I give you our scroll?" Sasuke said._

_The grass ninja only smiled and nodded its head Sasuke threw the scroll to the ninja but an orange blur caught it._

"_What the hell teme!" yelled the number one knucklehead ninja Naruto._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with annoyance and anger._

"_Naruto you don't understand this girl she's way out of our league!" Sasuke said._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke then put the scroll in his kunai pouch and attacked the person._

"_Who the hell are you!?" yelled Naruto as he repeatedly through punches._

_The grass ninja looked Naruto in the eye while dodging his punches and gasped his eyes were red and looked like the kyuubi the grass ninja then smirked._

'_So this is the kyuubi container and he's on Sasuke-kun's team.'_

_The grass ninja then kicked Naruto and he went flying and hit a tree the grass ninja that was still on the snakes.' head made the snake fly towards Sasuke he closed his eyes and then dust was around them._

'_N-n-no S-sasuke-kun I can't even talk that's how scared I am to talk damn it I'm weak!'_

_Sasuke looked shocked there in front of the snake was Naruto his eyes no longer blue but red now._

"_You're not hurt are you….scaredy cat." Naruto said grinning then the grin was wiped right of his face as he punched Sasuke in the face._

"_Who the hell are you you're not Sasuke!" yelled a pissed off Naruto._

_Sasuke looked right back at Naruto with anger "what the hell loser I am Sasuke!" yelled Sasuke._

"_No… you're not the Sasuke I know….the Sasuke I know will never give up that easy and give the scroll away but if you're going to keep acting this way then I'm going to do something!" yelled Naruto as he ran at the grass ninja and started fighting her._

'_Naruto's right that's not Sasuke-kun….i wish I had the power.' Sakura thought as her hands start to dig into the dirt she looked back up to see Sasuke have his sharingan on and naruto being held up by his collar while the snake ninja started to do hand signs "Five elements seal no jutsu!" the ninja yelled as she slammed her hand in to Naruto's stomach when it was done the ninja let go of Naruto._

"_No Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she threw a kunai and it hit his jacket successfully pinning him to a tree._

_That got her anger boiling she looked back up to that snake and she felt chakra go to her eyes and her eyesight heighten she could see more clearly now she took a kunai out of her pouch and looked at her eyes reflection on the blade she gasped as she saw sharingan eyes staring back at her _

'_My kekkei genkai is activated now!?'_

_She looked back up to the fight with Sasuke and hardened her resolve her team needed her she quickly vanished and appeared next to sasuke making him look at her in annoyance _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked sounding annoyed._

"_I'm here to fight Sasuke-kun. I can help now!" Sakura stated to him _

"_No you will just be in my way."_

"_I won't be." she said to him glancing at him _

_Sasuke and the snake guy looked shocked._

"_What?"_

"_Your eyes what…how?" the grass ninja asked._

_She looked at him with emotionless sharingan eyes._

"_I am Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan and this is my kekkei genkai Akuma." Sakura looked at Sasuke "You ready Sasuke? I'm not going to hold back." she smirked at him _

_Sasuke looked at shocked still but got over it and replaced it with a smirk _

_"I'm not going to let a girl show me up so be ready Sakura."_

"_Always am." she said while getting in a fighting position._

_The grass ninja just smirked 'Perfect a Haruno and one of the last survivors to I think I have a different prey Now since the haruno clan has a more powerful kekkei genkai it can copy anything the sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan and any other kekkei genkai it can copy and Justus and she wants to kill her sister Konan yes I will have it forget the uchiha.' she was still looking at them._

"_Who are you?" Sakura demanded _

_The snake smirked "I'll tell you if you can defeat me."_

_Sakura glared and dashed at the snake like person kunai in hand she threw a punch but the snake blocked it she then tried to kick the ninja but the enemy ninja grabs her foot Sakura then brought the hand that held the kunai up to slit the snake persons throat but she thrown Sakura like she was nothing._

'_Damn it come on think…think god damn it!i got it!'_

"_Sasuke!" Sakura yelled_

_He looks at me._

"_Stay back for now." sakura told him he looked at her with anger "Just do it please." Sakura pleaded _

_He was still angry but obeyed._

_Sakura appeared in front of the snake girl and punch her and kick her until she is flying through the air sakura then through two kunai at her all she did was stop in mid-air and spinned around to not touch the kunai she smirked when Sakura was in front of her and kicked her in to a tree when she hit Sakura was still smirking when she looked at Sasuke he looked pissed off that Sakura was showing him up she then looked back to see the grass ninja look up and was about to get up but found out she couldn't._

"_What?" she said as she looked around and found chakra strings holding her to the tree she looked back up at Sakura in shock._

"_Hehe nice try." Sakura said with the strings in my mouth she looked even more shocked when she seen the hand signs sakura was making._

'_This is it!'_

"_Fire style fireball no jutsu!" Sakura yelled as fire came out of her mouth. They both watch as the grass ninja screamed in pain as its flesh melted away Sakura jumped to where Sasuke is._

"_Sakura you did it." Sasuke said with annoyance and jealous_

"_Ye-" before she could finish her sentence someone interrupted her._

"_Hahahaha yes your eyes there even more better than Konan's eyes I decided I want you so my name is Orochimaru we will meet again if you can live and defeat my sound ninja." Orochimaru said as he made hand signs and his neck stretched out and the next thing Sakura knew his teeth were in her neck when he left her neck her hands went up to the place he bit and she fell on the ground._

"_What did you do to Sakura!" yelled an angry Sasuke._

_Orochimaru looked at sasuke and smiled creepily at him "Oh I just gave her a gift she will come to me if she wants more power we will meet again." Orochimaru said as he disappeared._

_Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream of pain he looked at Sakura and ran to her and kneed down next to her holding her hand in his while she was leaning against him._

"_What is this pain ahhh!?" she yelled in pain while her free hand was holding her neck when she couldn't take it anymore she let the darkness take over._

Sakura sighed this will be her last time here for a while until she dies.

"Sakura" she heard her name be spoken so she lifted her gaze at the person.

Ino couldn't believe it the person standing here is Sakura she watched as her eyes lock on to Ino's "It's the middle of the night why are you hanging around here for?" Ino flinched at the coldness of her voice.

"This is the only road out of the village." Ino spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"You should go to bed." Sakura said as she walked around Ino with her hands in her pockets that's when Ino couldn't take it anymore she let the tears fall down her face she couldn't stop them with knowing that if Sakura takes a step out of this village she'll be gone.

"Why Sakura….." Ino turned and looked at her but she had her back to her she didn't want to believe it Sakura was on the road to leave the village Ino know she's struggling with that power and about her clan and her sister Konan she didn't know about her clan until the forest of death.

"Why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing even when were kids." Ino stated to her hoping she will not leave and turn around and smile so they can have some fun like old times.

"Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern." Ino flinched again at the cruel and coldness of her voice.

"Sakura you c-can't leave y-y-you have a team N-naruto Kakashi-sensei and S-s-sasuke-kun you can't just leave them l-l-like this!" Ino cried having images of Sasuke and Naruto "I know you don't care about me Sakura I know about your clan…..I have family and friends Sakura you were my best friend back then but if you were to leave I'll feel so lonely don't you remember back than when me and you were always playing together don't you remember when we played with the flowers?"

Sakura eyes soften after she heard that sentence but that will not detour her from leaving still. "No I don't remember that." she said of course she remembered that ino was her first friend they did everything together.

Sakura started to walk away.

"No Sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!" Ino yelled begging for her to stay.

Sakura stopped to hear what else she had to say.

"I know about your clan Sakura you feel alone I have family and friends but….if you were to leave…to me….it will be the same as being alone…so I'm begging you please!"

Sakura's eyes soften she knew all too well what being alone is and she hated it.

'_Forgive me Ino.'_

Sakura turned her head back and looked at her.

"You never change Ino you're still annoying." Sakura said with a smirk on her when she saw the look on her face.

She was shocked.

Sakura started walking away again.

"No don't leave please! Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so Sakura stay here with everyone please!"

Sakura stopped again

she can hear the desperation in her voice trying to make her stay here it put a faint smile on Sakura's face luckily Ino couldn't see it but it came off after she remembered why she's doing this.

"I'm not the same as you ino I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow I know that the four of us me, you, Sasuke, and Naruto have had great time's together for a while I thought I could take that road instead but In the end I am bound by my goal that's always been my reason for living that's why I'm going to Orochimaru for power he is the only one who can give me that power." Sakura said to ino as she heard her sobbing and tempts to stop.

"Don't do this Sakura please stop." Ino begged.

She kept staring at the ground for a moment but then started walking away again.

She hears Ino running to stop her

"No p-please don't leave!"

she kept walking.

"If you leave I'll scream!" Sakura heard Ino say.

Sakura vanished and reappeared behind her.

"Ino….thank you." Sakura said as she pressed her pressure point and caught her and put her on the bench and continued on her way to orochimaru and the sound four.

'_Ino forgive me I'm sorry.'_ Sakura thought with a frown present on her face

{+}

"Ino….thank you." she heard Sakura say before she fell into the darkness.

"_Tell me why you are crying?" asked ino._

"_Because p-people a-are m-making fun of me b-because of my b-big f-forehead." replied a crying Sakura._

"_So your crying because of this." said Ino as she poked Sakura's forehead "I guess it is big but you shouldn't hide it with your bangs you should be happy of who you are ok."_

"_Okay." said Sakura._

"_Hey I know let's be friends!" said a happy Ino._

"_Friends?" asked Sakura._

"_Yea friends." Ino said giggling._

"_Okay!" said Sakura a happy smile on her face._

"_Sorry, I forgot to ask what your name is mine is Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Sakura, Haruno Sakura."_

"Sakura." whispered Ino in her sleep as she cried.

{+}

"I'm ready let's go." Sakura said while staring at the sound four.

"Ok but first you have to take this." Kidomaru said as he pulled out a bottle of pills.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"You have to take one and die at least once if you want to go in to the second form of the curse mark." he said.

"What do you mean die once?" she asked.

"When you take one of those pills you will die but us four will do a genjutsu that will keep you alive." he said.

Sakura sighed and looked at the pills.

'_This better be worth it.'_

Sakura ate the pill and at first nothing happened but that's when it hit her and she felt incredible pain and started holding her chest.

"Let's do it guys." said Kidomaru.

The sound four started making hand signs and that's when she let the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

Retrieval mission begins

"Don't you think Tsunade-sama has been slacking off Kotetsu." said a lazy voice.

"Yea I think so to Izumo." said Kotetsu.

Izumo was about to say something but something caught his eye or someone.

"Hey who's that on the bench." asked izumo as he pointed to the bench kotetsu looked at the bench.

"I don't know we should wake her up?" said Kotetsu.

"Yea I guess. Hey girl wake up!" said Izumo.

Ino's eyelids start to flutter open.

"Ah my head hurts." she said.

Then it all came back to her.

"_This is the only road out of the village."_

"_You should go to bed"._

"_Why Sakura…..why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing."_

"_Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern."_

"_I know you don't care about me sakura I know about your clan…..i have family and friends Sakura you were my best friend back then but if you were to leave I'll feel so lonely don't you remember back than me and you always playing together don't you remember when we played with the flowers."_

"_No I don't remember that."_

"_No Sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!"_

"_You never change ino you're still annoying."_

"_No don't leave please! Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so _

_Sakura stay here with everyone please!"_

"_I'm not the same as you Ino I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow I know that the four of us me, you, sasuke, and naruto have worked together for a while I thought I could take that road instead but In the end I am bound by my goal that's always been my reason for living_ _that's why I'm going to orochimaru for power he is the only one who can give that power."_

"_If you leave I'll scream!"_

"_Ino….thank you."_

Ino's eyes widen and she sat straight up.

"No don't leave!" she screamed with tears going down her face

"Are you okay?" asked izumo.

"Y-y-yes I have to get to lady Tsunade!" Ino said as she got up and ran to the hokage tower.

'_Sakura why?'_

"_I'm not the same as you Ino."_

'_You didn't have to do this!'_

"_I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow."_

'_You're my best friend...'_

"_No I don't remember that."_

'_We could have gotten stronger here.'_

"_I am bound by my goal."_

'_Sakura.'_

"_Ino….thank you."_

That's when Ino realized she was in front of the hokage's door.

she knocked twice.

"Come in!" said the hokage.

Ino opens the door to the hokage's office letting her see the tears that were falling down her face.

"What's the matter Ino?" asked Tsunade.

"She left last night i-I tried to s-s-stop her but I c-couldn't!" Ino said sobbing still.

"Who left?" asked tsunade.

"Sakura..." Ino whispered but luckily the hokage heard it.

"Do you know where she left to?" asked tsunade.

"O-o-orochimaru." Ino stuttered still not believing Sakura left.

Ino sees the anger that flashes threw the hokage's eyes.

"Tsk this is bad Shizune get me Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji and hurry!" yelled an angry Tsunade.

"Yes lady Tsunade!" replied Shizune as she walked out of the room.

Tsunade looked at her.

"Go home Ino it looks like you need your rest." said Tsunade.

"No I'm fine!" Ino replied.

"Go home. _Now." _she repeated.

"Ok hokage-sama…." Ino said weakly as she knows she can't fight with her she she just left without another word.

{+}

Tsunade watched as Ino walks out the door.

"That girl must be going through so much she just lost her best friend." The hokage said with sad eyes.

Tsunade heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled to the other people on the other side of the door .

Tsunade watched as Shizune and everyone called her to get come in.

"Good you're here." Tsunade said gravely

"What's wrong baa-chan that you had to get us up at sunrise?" said a sleepy naruto yawning.

"It's your teammate Naruto it's Sakura." Tsunade said preparing herself for the outburst that is soon to come

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan!" said a now worried Naruto.

"She left the village." Tsunade said to the group mainly to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What! Where!" demanded both Naruto and Sasuke.

"To Orochimaru that's why I called all of you here your mission is to bring Haruno Sakura back to the village but there's no doubt that Orochimaru sent people to go get Sakura so there might be fighting I'm putting Shikamaru in charge sense there's not a lot of jounin available and sense Kakashi is on a mission." Tsunade said as she watched the expression on the other team 7 members turn from panic to anger at their teammate's decision.

"What a drag." said the lazy Nara.

"Leave now!" Tsunade said as she watched them leave.

{+}

"Are you guys ready to head out?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hai!" they all say.

"Good let-" began Shikamaru.

"Wait!" said a voice.

They all turn to see…

"Ino." Shikamaru said.

They were surprised she was crying.

"Naruto p-p-please bring S-s-sakura back I did everything I could last n-night but I couldn't I was useless I w-watched as she was going to l-l-leave I-I tried I r-r-really did so N-n-naruto….you're the only one that can bring her back now….so...please this is my wish of a lifetime...please...bring Sakura back to the village….to me please." Ino begged while crying and hugging herself.

"Ino…" said Shikamaru with sad eyes.

'_Ino-chan you must really care about Sakura-chan.' _Naruto thought with a sad smile.

"It's okay! I'll bring Sakura back for sure! That's my promise of a lifetime!" Naruto said with a

sad smile and thumbs up.

Ino looks at him.

"Naruto…thank you." Ino said.

"Let's go guys!" said Shikamaru with new found determination.

Ino watches as they jump into the tree's.

'_Please bring her back.'_

"_Ino….thank you."_

"Sakura I will get stronger and prove to you that you can get stronger in the village!" Ino said as she wipes her eyes of the tears.

{+}

'_I never seen ino like that before naruto you gave her hope again thank you I can't stand seeing Ino cry.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey Neji you see anything?" Shikamaru asked the Hyuga boy.

"Yea I see them there…..resting." Neji said confused at why they weren't trying to get to Orochimaru as soon as they could.

"Do you think it's a trap or they think nobody will go after them?" asked Sasuke feeling the same as Neji.

"It's most likely that they think nobody will go after them." Shikamaru stated to them all.

"There up a head." said Neji.

"We should stop and hide in a bush and watch them." Shikamaru said as he dropped to the ground followed by everyone else.

"There they are." Neji said as he looked at them.

"Hey where's Sakura-chan? I don't see her." said Naruto as he looked around the clearing trying to find at least a flash of pink.

"Neji do you see her?" asked Sasuke.

"I do! You see that coffin that's seeping with that gas." Neji said pointing to the coffin "Sakura's in there sitting Indian style I can't tell if she's in pain."Shikamaru was trying to process all this information and then make up a plan but he wasn't paying attention and a kunai came at them with an exploding tag when it did they all jump out to the clearing before it exploded.

"Leaf ninja." Sakon said.

"Give Sakura-chan back to us!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." said Tayuya.

"Damn! we underestimated her!" Sakon said as he looked at the coffin to see it shaking.

Everyone looked at the coffin to see it shaking and then explode. When the smoke cleared Sakura was standing there with her back facing the konoha ninja.

"Sakura-chan." naruto said hurt laced his voice.

They watch as Sakura turns around and looks at them.

She smirked at them.

"Yo morons." she said smirking bigger.

Naruto looks at Sakura with sad eyes.

"Why Sakura-chan? why are you doing this?" he asked sounding desperate for an answer.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" She mocked him.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused just the same as everyone else.

Sakura looked at him.

"The Sakura you thought you knew never existed this is who I am I was only using you!" she started chuckling

"So you were only using me and teme to gain power!?" Naruto felt so betrayed by Sakura and what she said to him.

"Yes moron! How stupid are you!?" Sakura asked mockingly laughing.

"Sakura-chan….you don't…have to do this..." Naruto begged weakly trying to not to fight.

Sakura got angry and clenched her fist.

"Shut up! You don't know how much I suffered all this time…..so stop acting like you know what I've gone through when you know nothing!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"How do expect us to get to know you if you never tell us anything!" screamed Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with anger she then turned to the sound four.

"I'm going ahead!" Sakura said to them jumping into the trees.

"I'll stay here and take them on" said Jirobo.

"Ok." The rest of the sound four said as they took off.

"You guys go on." said Choji.

"Are you sure Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes just go I'll take him on!" Choji said.

"Good luck then come on." Shikamaru said as he and everyone ran passed jirobo.

Shikamaru looked back "You better make it out alive Choji!" Shikamaru said as he looked forward again.

"Kiba are we getting closer." Shikamaru asked.

"Yea there just up ahead." Kiba said.

'_Sakura-chan.' _Naruto thought.

'_Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_We will bring you back!'_ Sasuke and Naruto both thought.

"There they are." Kiba said.

"You guys go on a head." said Kidomaru as he stopped on a branch and watched the rest leave.

"You guys go to I'll stay and fight." Neji said.

"Hai." they said.

They kept running they didn't look back.

"You two go on a head" Sakon said.

"You guys go on a head to." Kiba said.

They took off.

"Now it's only that girl and Sakura" Shikamaru said.

{+}

Sakura kept running.

"Hey brat." said Tayuya as she stopped on a branch.

Sakura stopped and look at her.

"You know where the valley of the end is right brat" Sakura nods "Good If you keep going you'll end up at the valley of the end Orochimaru-sama is there on the other side in the forest waiting now go." Sakura nods at her and takes of she didn't look back.

{+}

'_I need to keep running we need to get to sakura-chan it's already me and teme since we left Shikamaru to deal with that girl.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto up a head!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked and sees a guy with two red dots on his forehead.

"Naruto you go ahead." Sasuke ordered eyes filled with determination.

Naruto started to protest.

"But Sasuke-" he was cut off.

"No go Naruto you promised Ino you will bring Sakura back I didn't." Sasuke said to him.

Naruto looked at him.

"Ok teme!" Naruto said as he took off.

'_Teme you better make it out alive.' _Naruto thought as he kept running_._

Naruto entered a cave.

'_Sakura-chan.' _Naruto thought as his mind was filled with the pinkete making his will stronger to bring her back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

Valley of the end the fight of friends

When Naruto was out of the cave the light was blinding but he didn't focus on it he kept running.

Naruto stopped and stared at the back of a crouching Sakura on the head of Uchiha Madara when he was standing on the head of the first hokage.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as his voice rang out the valley of the end.

Sakura got up and started walking away.

"Are you just going to walk away from me like a coward!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stopped and turned around to face him.

Naruto was shocked there on Sakura's left side of her face was the curse mark and her left eye wasn't emerald it was yellow like Orochimaru.

"So it's you hopeless little knucklehead." Sakura said with a blank look.

Naruto just looked at her.

"She sent you huh?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer rolling her eyes.

Naruto kept staring.

"_Naruto p-p-please bring S-s-sakura back I did everything I could last n-night but I couldn't I was useless I w-watched as she was going to l-l-leave I-I tried I r-r-really did so N-n-naruto..._ _you're the only one that can bring her back…..so….please this is my wish of a lifetime...please…please bring Sakura back to the village….to me please."_

"Like I already told Ino it's over just leave me alone." Sakura said laughing a little while putting her hands on her hips. "Well look at you what's with the angry face?" Sakura asked mockingly smirking at him.

Naruto kept staring.

"_Sakura-chan do you want to get ramen."_

"_Don't worry I'll protect you."_

Naruto clenches his hands.

"_Sakura-chan can you help me with the tree climbing thing please."_

"_Fine Naruto listen close."_

"Why…why are you doing this to us Sakura?" Naruto asked with sad eyes begging to know why this was happening "I don't get it what happened to make you like this! Why are you doing it!" Naruto yelled.

"Why should you care what I do? It's my concern not yours I have my own path to follow now and neither you or anyone else can steer me from it I will tell you this much…my days playing ninja with you kids in the leaf are done." Sakura said to Naruto.

Sakura watched as Naruto grows angry with every word she's saying.

"All of them…they all risk their lives and mine to save you!" Naruto said hoping his words would reach Sakura

"Well wasn't that nice of them." Sakura said as she turns around and start to walk away.

Sakura stops when she sees a shadow above her and she looks up to see Naruto "Not so fast you're going to tell me that your comrades risk their lives for you for nothing!" Naruto yelled as he fell on top of Sakura.

Sakura looks at Naruto and sees the anger, betrayal and sadness in his eyes that's when she sees him raise his fist and brings it down to connect with her face her head snaps to the left cause he got sick of looking at that eye.

Sakura turns her head to look at Naruto and spit blood in his face.

Naruto grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt and lifts her up a little.

"My comrades huh? If I stayed with comrades like you I never would of gotten this strong now I'm going to where Orochimaru is." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Are you out of your mind Orochimaru killed the third hokage and did everything he could to destroy the leaf village whatever it is that your expecting from him you just think he's going to give it to you for free!" Naruto yelled in pure anger.

Sakura just looks at him with emotionless eyes

"All he wants is to use your body like a new suit of clothes there will be nothing of you left you'll never get out of there alive you think I'll stand by and just watch you throw away your entire life!?" Naruto said.

The two former friends kept staring at each other

"None of that matters now the only thing that matters now for me is to achieving my goal if you insist in getting in my way…..well it can't be helped." Sakura said as she grabbed his collar.

"If you're not going to listen to reason then I'll do this by force if I have to." Naruto said as he gazed into her eyes while she laughs."What do you have to laugh about? "Naruto said

"I remember you laughing last time when you did this." she said. "Do you remember that when you and sasuke went at it you were so happy that you were going to beat Sasuke into a bloody pulp." she said smirking "Huh what's wrong? Where's your smile now?"

"Shut up! This time it's different than that time with Sasuke it's you this time Sakura-chan you've changed I never really wanted that kind of fight with Sasuke and most definitely not with you!" Naruto said.

"I couldn't care less of what you want." Sakura said as she started lifting Naruto of her and in the air "Gah…ahh." she hears from Naruto as she chokes him with his collar Sakura lets Naruto go and when he was falling she punched him in his stomach causing him to cough up blood and he's sent flying into the lake below. She looks at her hand that punched Naruto.

'_What is…this sudden burst of power radiating from inside me?'_ she smirks but it comes of when a burst of pain came at her that's when the curse mark recedes.

"So this is the power he was talking about I can feel it growing inside me flowing through my body." Sakura said.

'_If that's what I'm capable of now just wait until I unseal this curse mark imagine the power.' _Sakura thought with a smirk.

{+}

'_Incredible she's change she was never this strong before.'_ Naruto thought as he swam to the top. When he got to the top he put chakra in his feet to stand on the water now staring at Sakura."You're crazy Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran at her "Wake up will ya before it's too late." Naruto yelled at her. Naruto jumped on the statue's hand and then jump of and was met in midair with Sakura he tried to punch her but she dodges then she brings up her leg and kicks him in the side of his head when he's falling back she grabs his weapons pouch. He fell back into the water.

Sakura watched as Naruto falls back into the water.

"I have woken up don't you see?" Sakura said to Naruto "That girl who dreamed of a happy future and peace and friendship she was the one who was a sleep." Sakura looked at Naruto to see him getting out of the water and staring at her in shock "That's why I left the village that's why I've gone and search of power it's not the future I dream about anymore that's in the past that's where my dream lies."

"_Onee-chan can you help me with my kunai throwing please?" asked a little Sakura._

"_Sorry sakura I'm busy maybe next time." said Sakura's older sister Konan._

'_It was all about her they never paid attention to me.'_ Sakura thought as she clenched her fist so hard that her fingernails were drawing blood.

"_Onee-chan?" Sakura said on Konan's back._

"_Hm?" asked Konan._

"_Why does our clan have weird hair color like come on I have pink you have blue." said Sakura._

"_I don't know." said Konan as she laughed a little then smiled "I love you little imouto."_

"_I love you to onee-chan!" replied a blushing Sakura from being embarrassed._

Sakura watched as Naruto pulled out his last shuriken he hid and through it at her Sakura dodged it and throws a kunai at him.

Naruto dodged it and hid behind a rock.

Sakura pulls out two more kunai and jumps in the air and throws one and then turns her body upside down and through the other one and land back on her feet to watch the other kunai knock the other one out to turn that kunai downward to hit Naruto behind the rock.

Sakura watched as that Naruto disappeared indicating that was a clone.

She smirked.

Sakura puts a string in her mouth and pulls out shuriken and throws them when Naruto shows himself they have the strings on them to they surround naruto he looks shock I then pull on them they wrap around his body and bound him to a to the rock he looks angry.

"I'm warning you you're making a big mistake." Naruto said with an anger look.

Sakura looked at him unfazed.

"Like I said a future with you guys isn't what I want anymore." Sakura said as she made familiar hand signs "Fire style dragon flame no jutsu!" she yelled as fire came out of her mouth and at Naruto.

"Ahhh!" Sakura heard Naruto yell

Sakura stared at the fire and sees a ball of fire come at her when the fire disappeared it was Naruto."Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he punched her in the face. "Huh?" Sakura hears Naruto say as she turn her head to look at him with a mocking smirk he punches her again on the other side of her face she turns her head a little to look at him he was shocked "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled as he punches her again and again in the face by now his fists are bleeding. "Why Sakura!?" he asked tears coming to his eyes.

"Is that the best you could do I thought you were stronger well if that's all you got!" Sakura started as she wiped the blood off her lip "I guess I won't need it."

"What?" asked Naruto confused on what she meant.

"Ah I forgot you haven't seen my kekkei genkai yet but I won't need it." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto.

That got Naruto angry.

"Don't mock me!" he said as he was throwing another punch but she caught it she then started squeezing his fist to the point of breaking it.

"You don't have what it takes not the strength nor the desire if I just kept paling around with you guys..." Sakura said as she through Naruto back and ran after him. When she was in front of him she kept kicking him repeatedly "I would of never been able" she started as she jumped away from Naruto when he hit the ground she had her back to him now "To gain this much power." she said as she threw his weapon pouch at him.

He picked it up.

They looked at each other Naruto's eyes hold sadness and pain while sakura's held hatred and does naruto see right does Sakura's eyes hold regret to.

"Now you know I'm not messing around." Sakura said as she watches Naruto put his weapon pouch on. "Let me show you the true power of the Akuma." Sakura said as her eyes turn black than to the sharingan.

"What is this?" Naruto said shocked.

"This is my kekkei genkai I can copy any kekkei genkai I see and jutsu's too." Sakura said as her lips turn into a smirk.

"I don't care that won't stop me shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura ran at him and punched the fake Naruto in the face then the other one came at her and she punched that one and then kicked the other one and other and punched the last clone. Sakura appears in front of Naruto "Thanks to the sharingan I knew who the real one was all along I just played along." Sakura said as she squeezed Naruto's wrist "Play time's over." Sakura said as she let go of Naruto's wrist and upper hook Naruto then kicked him and started to do hand signs. "Fire style fireball no jutsu!" Sakura yelled as fire came out of her mouth.

Sakura stares at the burnt trees.

"Is that really all you got come on after all that big talk that's it that's really your way of the shinobi!?" Sakura said as she looked around the forest for Naruto.

Sakura watches as Naruto came out of his hiding spot.

"You still think were on the same team don't you?" Sakura says as she stares at him "Well we're not you guys just held me back in gaining power." Sakura said staring at Naruto.

Sakura ran at him and through a punch at him put he jumped back and was on the tree and then jumped over her Sakura looked behind her to see Naruto in the air she turns around and dashes at him.

"What are you waiting for? I want to see what the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja can do!" Sakura said as she threw punches at Naruto.

Naruto kept blocking her punches she then kicks him and it breaks his guard she then aims a punch at him and it hits him in the stomach Sakura lands on one of the statues and watches Naruto fall into the lake.

Naruto swims up to the surface and shakes his head.

'_Sakura-chan she really wants to kill me I can't believe it.'_ Naruto thought as he stood on the water looking at Sakura.

"What am I to you now? If I'm not your comrade or have you just forgotten all about that! Are you telling me all the things in team seven means absolutely nothing to you now!" yelled Naruto.

"_Now whatever happens I will get that power." said a little Sakura._

"Our time together wasn't meaningless one thing was worthwhile our friendship we all became friends." Sakura said staring at Naruto with her sharingan.

"Friends? Then why are we fighting!" yelled Naruto.

"It's what I just told you it's because we're friends there's far more meaning in destroying you all!" Sakura said not the least bit concerned for the emotional hurt she was dealing towards Naruto

{+}

Ino stared at the ground but then looked towards konoha's gate a longing look on her face she wanted to go and help them but she couldn't she wasn't as strong as the rest of them all she could do was hope for the best and now since Kakashi showed up and left immediately once he got word what has happened they have a better chance of bringing Sakura back home.

"Kakashi-sensei please hurry." Ino bit her lip trying to keep the tears in she wanted this all to be a horrible dream but it was reality

{+}

Sakura put chakra into her feet and ran down the statue to Naruto.

Sakura and naruto both aim a punch at each other but they both caught it.

"Kakashi and Sasuke aren't here now nobody's going to stop us like they did with you and Sasuke!" Sakura said to him.

When Naruto wasn't ready she grabbed a kunai from his pouch and let herself fall.

"We will settle it all this will be the end of you!" Sakura yelled as she through the kunai at Naruto.

When Naruto seen this and he threw a shuriken and canceled each other out.

Sakura jumped back on the statue and kicked Naruto off it she then started performing familiar hand signs.

'_Thanks to my kekkei genkai I could copy this jutsu!'_ Sakura thought as lightning was forming at her hand.

"Chidori!" Sakura yelled

Sakura watched as naruto got on top of the lake.

"Right back to you pal I'll beat you into a oblivion if that's what it takes to bring you back home shadow clone no jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura let herself fall to the lake and land on it with chakra in her feet she watched as Naruto performs rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ran at him and watched his shadow clone spin him around and then let go and Naruto fly's at her there jutsu's clash together and they stare at each other.

"_Our time together wasn't meaningless."_

"_Our friendship we became friends."_

'_Sakura actually came out and said that to me now I'm going to put it to the test with this rasengan!' _Naruto thought.

A picture of team seven appears in Naruto's head.

Then it burns away.

When they can't take it anymore they are flung back in different directions.

They both fall into the water.

'_Sakura what's happened to you?'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura got up to the surface and was crouched down on the water.

'_That jutsu it was able to counter the chidori at full power.'_

_Sakura stared at the back of the water tank Naruto's rasengan hit to see the back completely destroyed._

_Sakura punched the wall._

"_Naruto how far have you grown compared to me." Sakura said._

"You pathetic loser." Sakura muttered in hatred.

Sakura watched as Naruto floated to the surface.

'_Naruto I hate you.'_ Sakura thought glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. '_I can't risk another blow if I use it again we will just cancel each other out again.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto just stared at the sky.

'_That's it there's no mistaking it now you're dead serious about this aren't you?' _Naruto thought as he turned his head to face Sakura.

Sakura watched as Naruto got to his feet on the lake.

'_You really meant to kill me…Sakura.'_ Naruto thought.

'_I'll have to use some more of my jutsu's to create an opening.'_ Sakura thought.

"Fine Sakura-chan if that's how it is so be it then I will not hold back if you put your forehead protector on then!" Naruto yelled

Sakura smirked and grabbed her forehead protector from her weapons pouch"I don't know why you want me to put this on?" Sakura said as she put it on her forehead and tied it in the back

"It's because shinobi fight with those on now I will not hold back!" he yelled as he ran at her

"Good than baka!" Sakura said running at him

When Naruto and her were close they both threw punches there fist clash then they both jump back Sakura grabs a kunai from her weapons pouch while Naruto a shuriken from his we both through it clashed and fell to the water

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three clones appeared next to him

Sakura just stared at them as the clones ran at her

Sakura dodges a punch aimed at her head but she wasn't able to dodge the kick coming at her stomach she was sent falling back into the lake

'_I hate this I don't want to fight you Naruto but at the same time I hate you and want to kill you what do I do!?' _Sakura thought as she swam back up to the top

As Sakura got up to the top the shadow clones were gone

Naruto just kept staring at her eyes as she got to her feet he seen something that shocked him he was right when he looked in her eyes from earlier they were holding regret and sadness to now

"S-sakura-chan..." Naruto said as too many emotions flashed through his eyes but they settled on one thing determination "I will bring you back Sakura-chan…" Naruto started as he locked gazes with Sakura she just looked taken back by this "Even if it means I have to break every bone in your body to do it!" Naruto yelled as he ran at her

Sakura looked annoyed by this then smirked

"I'll like to see you try." she said as she dodged all the punches he threw at her

Sakura seen an opening and took it she kicked him hard enough to hear a snap

She smirked

Naruto coughed up some blood she then activated her byakugan

"You truly are a baka…..eight trigram, 64 palm!" Sakura said as she starts hitting Naruto's chakra paths "4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" when Sakura was finished she kicked Naruto hard and he was sent flying and slammed against the stone wall behind him dust smoke covering him.

Sakura watched as the dust disappeared and naruto fell to the ground

She then turned around and started walking away

She stopped when she felt a chakra spike rapidly she turns around to see….

{+}

"Please I can't be late not now!" Kakashi kept repeating to himself as he tried not to picture pinkette smiling and only focused on the yipping of his ninken

His eyes widen as he felt the demonic chakra and then hear an explosion coming from where the kitsune and pinkette are clashing

"No this chakra it can't be!" Kakashi said as he pushed more chakra in his legs trying to go faster

"I have to get there now!" Kakashi told himself

{+}

She turns around to see….

A red cloak around Naruto sprouting tails

Sakura put her arm near her face trying to make sure that small rocks wouldn't get in her eyes she looked at Naruto in shock

"What….are you?" Sakura asked

"I'm your friend!" naruto said with a dark voice

Sakura didn't have time to react when suddenly a fist came at her in lighting speed and made contact with her face she was sent flying into the water

'_what is this po-' _Sakura thoughts were cut off when a shock wave of pain went through her neck she opened her mouth to scream but she gagged on water so she started swimming back to the top by the time she got to the top the curse mark started spreading.

When she was on her feet she ran at naruto and he ran at her there fist clashed they jumped in the air sakura starts making hand signs

"Fire style phoenix flower no jutsu!" she yelled as fire balls came out of her mouth shaped like flowers

Naruto dodged them all and appeared in front of her he uppercut her and she was sent flying higher in the air he then appeared in front of her and kicked her she was sent flying to the ground

Naruto watched as Sakura was getting up the curse mark over her whole body now.

She was coughing up blood as she watched Naruto land on the lake like a cat on all fours

'_Is he a monster?' _Sakura thought

Naruto ran at her sakura the same they both punched each other in the face and were sent flying back because of the inhuman strength they have now they both hit the stone walls

'_I have to use chidori again.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she started getting up she started performing the hand signs for chidori.

Naruto seen this while he was getting up and he started forming rasengan without a clone.

Their eyes locked Naruto's just holding anger now and Sakura's just holding hatred for him

They run at each other

Their jutsu's clash blue electricity clashing with a ball of red and blue chakra

There sent flying again they both hit the stone wall dust clouds covering them both

'_what's going on? I feel more power.'_ Sakura thought as she got up looked at her hands to see her skin not white but a darker color and wings coming out of her back

"What is this?" Sakura asked herself a loud

She looked up to see Naruto with 2 tails now

He looks at her well more pacific her forehead protector

A scratch

A mark of a traitor

Sakura smirks

They jump at each other throwing punches and kicks none of them hitting there mark until

Sakura got a kick in his stomach he goes flying into a stone wall.

Sakura smirks at the advantage

She makes hand signs and appears in front of him and grabs his collar blue electricity in her hand she doesn't pay attention as her hand is getting burned as she still holds his collar she pulls her hand back and then thrust her hand forward going straight through his chest she pulls her hand back as she stares at the hole she made she was surprised the hole was healing incredible fast to.

"What?" she says as she dropped Naruto and jumped back as more chakra surrounded him now he has three tails

"Sakura I was alone I had no body I was just like Sasuke and now knowing about you! You and I are just a like!" his dark voice said as he got up

Sakura was shocked he can still move but it then turned into anger

"Shut up! You were alone from the very beginning you never had the bonds I had you don't know what it feels like to lose someone important!" Sakura yelled at him

Naruto looked into her sharingan eyes he then closed his eyes

'_This will be the last attack let's just hope I win!' _Naruto thought as he started forming rasengan without clone again

'_This will be the last attack.' _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes as well and started forming chidori

They both opened their eyes

They locked eyes.

Naruto's red eyes held determination and sadness sakura's sharingan eyes held pain, sadness, regret, and hatred.

They both jump in the air.

'_This is it…..this is the end!' _They both thought.

There jutsu's finally clash with each other.

They hold each other's gaze.

Naruto sees the little pink haired girl her eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Sakura sees the little ramen loving kid eyes full of sadness and pain too.

That's when Sakura realizes it.

They are alike.

There's a huge explosion red and black chakra surrounding them both so much that you can't

see them.

"_I don't know why we have to take this stupid picture." said an annoyed sasuke he can be training right now_

"_Ah come on Sasuke-kun." said a fake happy Sakura_

"_Yea Sasuke it's a team photo you have to be in it!" Kakashi said with a smile_

"_I don't want teme in the picture." said an annoyed Naruto_

"_Sasuke-kun has to be in the picture Naruto." Sakura said shocking the team she didn't yell at Naruto and that she was actually smiling brightly while looking at her team _

"_Come on Sasuke let's take the picture." Kakashi motioned for him to come forward he did Kakashi put his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's head._

_Naruto was scowling at Sasuke_

_Sasuke was staring at the camera emotionless_

_Sakura was in the middle her fist near her face with a real smile_

_Kakashi smiled_

"_Ready one…two…three cheese!" said the photographer as he took the picture_

When the light was gone Naruto was flung back landed on the top of one of the statue's Sakura landed on the same statue's head on her feet as her curse mark receded she started walking until she was hovering over Naruto's unconscious form her head was bent down looking at him all you could here was a faint ripping noise her forehead protector finally ripped off and fell on Naruto's chest that's when the thunder storm started all of a sudden a shock wave of pain went through her she fell to the ground on her knees her face right in front of Naruto's coughing up blood a couple of drops of blood got on Naruto's cheek she just stared at Naruto's face panting trying to catch her breath she got to her feet and started walking to the forest her form highlighted from the storm that was the last time Naruto ever seen Haruno Sakura.

'_This was always my fate Naruto I'm sorry you got sucked into it from this day forward team 7's bond is broken my bonds with everyone are broken goodbye.'_

{+}

"I got here too late." Kakashi said with sadness

"Kakashi it wasn't your fault." Pakkun said staring at Naruto

"It is if only I paid attention to her I would have steered her from this path." Kakashi said as he picked Naruto up and put Sakura's forehead protector in his weapons pouch

"Let's go!" Kakashi said as he jumped in the tree's with Pakkun right next to him


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter four}

Promises made

When Naruto opens his eyes he stares up at a white ceiling he sits up and sees sensei "Sensei what happened where's sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with hope he won

Kakashi just stared at him '_If only I got there in time.' _Kakashi thought with a sorrow in his eyes

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." Kakashi said as he took Sakura's forehead protector out of his weapons pouch and placed it on naruto's lap

Naruto held it fingering the scratch on the metal with sorrowful look "I'll leave you alone." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room and almost bump into someone

{+}

Ino walked up to the front desk holding flowers for Sakura "Um excuse me where is the room Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are being held in?" Ino asked

The nurse went through some papers "I'm sorry but there is no one by Haruno Sakura here but there is Uzumaki Naruto he is in room B256." the nurse said

"Oh okay then." Ino said as walked to Naruto's room

_"Ino…..thank you"_

_'It keeps repeating in my head it reminds me of how much of a weakling I am.' _Ino thought as she was standing in front of Naruto's door she was about to open it when she heard people talking

"Sensei what happened where's Sakura-chan?" obviously naruto's voice

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." Kakashi-sensei's voice said it held sadness and regret

Ino's hand that was about to open the door dropped to m side

"I'll leave you alone." she heard kakashi say as he opened the door and almost bumped into her

"Sorry Ino." He said as he stepped around ino and started walking away

Ino walked inside the room and shut the door behind her and just started walking to Naruto's bedside with the flowers

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought

"Ino-chan." naruto's voice filled the room

Ino looked at him while putting the flowers on the desk that was right next to his bed

"Don't worry I'll bring Sakura-chan back to you that is a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!" Naruto said with new found determination she just looked at him then at the scratch of her forehead protector

Naruto seen this and held it out to me

"What?" Ino asked

"Here take it it's for you to have something of Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he watched her pick it up with her trembling hands.

Ino was about to cry

Ino started to walk to the door but stopped and squeezed the hand that held her forehead protector she then turn her head to look at Naruto "Don't worry Naruto! Next time we see Sakura I'll be way stronger and we will bring Sakura back together I promise that!" Ino said smiling a true smile the only thing that ruined the smile was the tears going down her face

"Ino-chan….." Naruto said with sadness and regret but it changed to hope and happiness "You're right Ino-chan we will save Sakura! I vow to get stronger!" he said hopeful smiling but if you look deep into his eyes you'll see the sadness and regret that he couldn't bring her back

Ino opens the door and closes it her smile turning to a frown while she was still crying she start to walk to the hokage tower

{+}

When she was there she knocked twice

"Come in." she heard from the hokage Ino open the door with determined look and closed the door Ino bowed to her

"What is it Ino?" she asked her

"Please Tsunade-sama take me on as you apprentice!" she begged still bowing

She looked at ino thoughtfully

"Why should I you have your own team to teach you I can't train you." she said to her

Ino frowned at this but that still won't stop her

"Please Asuma-sensei is busy training the other members and I always hold them back they always protect me I don't like it so please train me I don't want to hold them back I want to be stronger so please I beg of you train me" she begs still bowing

Ino hears her sigh

"Fine I'll train you but it won't be a walk in the park ino." she said

Ino stood up straight and smiled

"Hai! I know shishou I will not disappoint you I promise!" Ino said with a smile

Ino watched as the hokage smiles back at her

"Good now go rest you have to get up early and meet me at the training grounds at seven." she said

"Hai!" Ino said as she walked out of the room

'_Sakura.'_ Ino thought as she kept walking she stopped when she realized where she was at she looked at the bench where she was found knocked out on

"_It's the middle of the night why are you hanging around here for?"_

"_This is the only road out of the village."_

"_You should go to bed."_

"_Why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing even when we were kids."_

"_Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern."_

"_Sakura you c-can't leave y-y-you have a team N-naruto Kakashi-sensei and S-s-sasuke-kun you can't just leave them l-l-like this."_

"_Don't you remember when we played with the flowers?"_

"_No I don't remember that."_

"_No Sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!"_

"_You never change Ino you're still annoying."_

"_Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so Sakura stay here with everyone please!"_

"_I'm not the same as you Ino. I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow."_

"_Don't do this sakura please stop!"_

"_If you leave I'll scream!"_

"_Ino….thank you."_

Ino grabbed Sakura's forehead protector out of my weapons pouch she sat on the bench and stared at the scratch tracing the scratch that's when she decided she couldn't take it anymore so…..she screamed

{+}

Naruto just stares at the wall in front of him Sasuke just left saying that he will get stronger to bring Sakura back

"You should just give up on Sakura Naruto." Naruto turns his head to the window and looks at pervy-sage with his dead eyes

"Why?" Naruto asked getting angry he will not just give up he made a promise and he never breaks his promises

"Sakura left to go to Orochimaru for power she doesn't care about the village or anyone anymore all she cares about now is gaining power if you keep going after her than you're a fool." pervy-sage said looking at naruto

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger than to determination "So what I don't care I never break my promises even if it means being a fool than let me be a fool for the rest of my life than!" Naruto yelled

Pervy-sage looked shocked but then it turned to pride for his student "Fine than when you get out of here we will be leaving for a couple of years to get you stronger." Pervy-sage said as he jumped out of the window

"Hell yea!" Naruto said with happiness because he will get stronger

A day passes and Naruto's wounds are already healed

"I'm ready Pervy-sage!" Naruto said as he walked to the gate

"wait!" a voice called out

Naruto turns to see….

"Ino-chan what are you doing here?" naruto asked

"Baka I can't see you off now!" Ino said

"Yes you can see me off." Naruto said nervous

"Well good luck Naruto I know you will get stronger the next time we see each other." Ino said with a smile

"Ino-chan….you bet! I will be stronger the next time we meet and I'm sure you will to!" Naruto said with a smile

Ino hugged him

"Ino-chan." Naruto said blushing when ino let go

"Well ja!" Ino said as she walked away

"You have ways with girls." pervy-sage said

"Be quiet!" Naruto said as he walked out of the gate with pervy-sage following behind him

Tsunade just stared out of the window in her office '_Take care you two and the next time we meet you better off not turned him into a pervert jiraiya or I swear to god you will never be able to see again.'_ Tsunade thought


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter five}

The return of a friend

Three years later!

"Come on Sasuke!" yelled a female voice

"Hn." replied Sasuke

"Kakashi-sensei don't you think sasuke is going to slow? We need to get to the gate Naruto will be there soon." Said the female

"Ino is right Sasuke you're going way to slow." Kakashi said while reading his book

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he looked at the gate regret filled him then when he looked at Ino

She changed her clothes (same in shippuden) and grew her hair out long her hair was still kept into a high ponytail it went down to her waist.

'_Sakura.' _thought Sasuke as he stared at her forehead protector on Ino's belt

He watched as ino fingered the scratched while looking at the gate

Ever sense Sakura left it seemed Sasuke was losing sight on his one goal in life killing his brother that goal was being slowly replaced with another goal to bring Sakura back to the village sasuke trained every day after the mission failed to bring Sakura back Sasuke trained nonstop so when they meet Sakura again he will bring Sakura back but the only problem was that over the years there's been no sightings of Sakura and Orochimaru at all so it's getting hard to bring

Sakura back sense we don't know where she is now

"I'M BACK!" yelled the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja

Sasuke looked at naruto he was about his height his eyes shined with happiness

"Naruto." Ino said smiling

"Hey Ino-chan you haven't changed at all!" Naruto said with a smile innocently not knowing the

angry look on Ino's face

Naruto found himself flying all the way back hitting a fence intense pain in his cheek

"You BAKA!" Ino yelled waking to naruto and grabbed his collar and started shaking him "How dare you just say that to me!"

"Ino I-I think you should let Naruto go." Kakashi said afraid that her anger will turn on him

Ino looked at him

"Fine!" Ino said letting Naruto fall

"I think I'll go see Tsunade bye." Jiraiya said poofing away

"O…k" Naruto said as he got up rubbing his cheek

"Come on guys let's celebrate that Naruto's home!" Ino said while smiling a real smile

"Yea ramen!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi sighed

"Fine but since your home Naruto after three years it's my treat just don't bank rup me" Kakashi said

"No promises sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran to ichiraku

Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi sigh

"Something's never change with the dobe." Sasuke said as he started walking to ichiraku's

Kakashi followed him but turned back to look at Ino

"You coming Ino?" he asked

"Yea you just go on without me right now." Ino told him while still looking at the gate

Kakashi frowned

'_You still think about her don't you Ino….Sakura it's thanks to you….you pushed Naruto to grow stronger you drive him to get stronger after you left you pushed Ino and even Sasuke to get stronger…I just wonder' _Kakashi looked up at the sky _'Where are you?'_ Kakashi asked himself when he pictured the pinkette in the genin days

Kakashi started walking away again

"Sakura I miss you." Ino said with a frown "I got stronger I'm the head medic in the hospital right next to shishou and Shizune and my incredible strength now when we meet again I will bring you back I promise!" Ino said to herself when she looked at Sakura's forehead protector and started tracing the scratch she stopped and started waking to ichiraku to meet up with the last of team 7

{+}

Tsunade was busy doing the paperwork when suddenly jiraiya showed up

"Hello Tsunade." Jiraiya said

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was doing and stopped

"So you and Naruto are home. Where he is now?" Tsunade asked with a smile

"The last time I seen him was when ino punched him." Jiraiya said

"Naruto must have done something to piss her off." Tsunade said chuckling at Naruto's misfortune of making Ino mad

"Yea." Jiraiya replied

{+}

Naruto just stared at ichiraku with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" Naruto said happily smiling

Kakashi sighed

"Let's just go eat Naruto." Kakashi said as he entered soon followed by Sasuke and Ino

"So Naruto how was your training?" Ino asked

"It was hard pervy-sage didn't go easy on me he ruined my clothes and my forehead protector ripped off so I had to get a new fabric to put it back on what about you?" Naruto asked as he started eating

"Mine was hard to with shishou she didn't go easy on me to training was ruff getting hit with chakra infuse punches that hurt like hell than getting healed and doing it all over again." Ino said

"That must of sucked." Naruto said

"Don't worry it was worth it I got stronger." Ino said smiling

"Hmm…okay what about you teme how was training?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke

"Hn…it was fine dobe." Sasuke said emotionless

That got Naruto angry

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

By now ino was getting mad

"Tem-" Naruto was cut off with a hit to the head

"Ow! Ino-chan why did you do that!?" Naruto asked clutching his head

"Because you and Sasuke are starting to annoy me!" Ino said with a glare "well I'm going ja." Ino said as she left

Naruto sighs and pushes his ramen away Kakashi and Sasuke look at him weird

"Naruto why aren't you eating your ramen?" Kakashi asked the ramen loving boy

Naruto looked at him

"I lost my appetite." Naruto said frowning

"Okay than be at the training grounds tomorrow at 8." Kakashi said

"Hai." Naruto says as he leaves

{+}

Orochimaru just stared at the back of his vessel to be's back with a disappointed look

"You didn't kill them." Orochimaru said his arms crossed while looking at the knocked out army that was going to go to war with sound

"Hn…there not my objective so there's no worth by killing them." his soon to be vessel replied as his student sheath there katana

Orochimaru sighed

His soon to be vessel walked by him only glancing at him from the corner of their eye

Orochimaru just smirked

'_Yes hate me detest me it only makes you stronger and deadly.' _Orochimaru thought as he watched the back of his retreating vessel to be's back….Haruno Sakura

Orochimaru's smirk only grew

'_Yes…everything is going according to plan.' _he thought holding back a manic laughter

'_All I need to do is two more things…..Ino, Naruto, Kakashi,….Sasuke-kun I'll be home soon.' _

Sakura thought acting stoic and emotionless as she walked back to the bass

Orochimaru just followed her

{+}

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a blond and raven haired teenagers holding up the two bells he had on him

"Hahaha sensei we got the bells." Naruto says holding up his bell while Sasuke held his up too

"Congrats. You pass you used teamwork to get the bells." Kakashi said

"Hell yea! Let's go celebrate ramen!" Naruto said grinning

Kakashi sighed and looked up in the sky his eyes narrowed when he seen a bird '_That's a suna bird what's it doing here that must not be good we better go find out.' _Kakashi thought looking back at his two students

"Hold on Naruto we have to see Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said walking to the tower

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Just come on dobe." Sasuke said following Kakashi

"Teme!" Naruto said glaring at sasuke as he followed Kakashi to

"Hn."

{+}

Sakura just stared at the wall in her room

'_Naruto.'_

"_Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and the ramen iruka-sensei takes me to get I don't like when I have to wait 3 minutes for the water to boil for ramen and Sasuke-teme! My dreams I will become the greatest hokage ever so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody...somebody important! And hobbies...I guess pranks." Naruto said grinning._

Sakura smiles

'_Sensei.'_

"_My name is Hatake Kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes as for my dream never really thought about it…I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said_

Sakura frowns

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

"_Hn…Uchiha Sasuke I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said while glaring at the ground._

'_I really did start to like being a team I miss you guys I'll be home soon.' _Sakura thought as she left the room to go train

{+}

"WHAT! Gaara is the Kazakage and he got kidnapped by that damn akatsuki!" Naruto yelled in panic

"Yes Naruto, he did that's why I was about to send you guys out there to go get him. Ino will be going to since she is a medic and is needed there" Tsunade pointed to ino "since it seems Kankuro was poisoned by one of the akatsuki so she will find an antidote got it!?" Tsunade said eyeing everyone in the room "Good leave now!"

'_Gaara'_ Naruto thought '_We will save you!'_


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter six}

Information

Team seven and guy's team walk through the gate to Konoha after the mission to save gaara "It feels good to be back but it's too bad for chiyo-baa-sama." Naruto said arms behind his head "She saved gaara buy sacrificing her own life to do it." ino said frowning

"I'm going to bring youthful kakashi to the hospital!"Guy said running to the hospital with Kakashi on his back looking dead at how fast Guy ran with him

"We're going to go train come on youthful Tenten and Neji!" Lee said dragging them to the training grounds

"I'm going to go train bye." Sasuke said walking away

"I'm going to go to the hospital." Ino said walking away

'_They all left me.' _naruto thought

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see…..

"Choji?" naruto asked

"Yea! You're back!" Choji said

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much just looking for shikamaru to give him a lunch box that my mom made for him." Choji said

"You were looking for me Choji?" a voice behind Choji said

Choji turned around to see

"Yea Shikamaru here my mom made it for you" Choji handed Shikamaru the bento "Tell her I said th- naruto behind you!" Shikamaru yelled

Naruto turned around to see a guy sitting on the roof tops and ink animals coming at him. Naruto took a kunai out while Choji punched one of the two ink animals coming at them and Shikamaru threw a kunai at the other one naruto ran at guy on the roof the guy pulled out a his tanto he has on his back and naruto's kunai hit his tanto and was pushing the guy back but he didn't seem affected by it"So you are Uzumaki Naruto I guess you're not all that powerful are you." the guy mocked him "Don't mock me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to cut the guy with his kunai but the guy did a backflip and landed on his

"Well I got all the information I needed will see each other again." the guy said as he disappeared into black ink

'_Who was that guy?'_

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around

"Ino? I thought you went to the hospital"

"Well I did but shizune told me to go get you and Sasuke to bring to shishou!"

"Ok I'm coming!" Naruto jumped off the roof

"Bye Shikamaru, and Choji!"

{+}

Haruno Sakura knocked on the door to one of the bases

Sakura sighed

"Tsk…I hate waiting" she muttered as her hand that was on the hilt of her katana tightened

'_They better open it….fast.'_

_Twenty…fifteen….ten..Five…four …three...two…one_

Sakura watches as the door opened

'_There lucky they made it on time.'_

"Sakura-sama what are you doing here?" the guard asked

"Hn…to see Kai-san." Sakura said as she walked off down the hallway to the door on the left and opened it without announcing her presence

Kai looked up from his paperwork

"Ah what do I owe this honor of lord Orochimaru-sama's apprentice coming here?"

Sakura glared at him

"Hn….lord Orochimaru-sama wants the base to be evacuated because some…._information _got out about this base and it's made its way to Konoha." Sakura said as her hand on her katana tightened when she said her home village name

"Ah okay and who do you think will come?" Kai smirked

Sakura's eyes softened

"Knowing the hokage she'll send my old team to go check it out." Sakura said as her eyes showed more emotion

'_Sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke I miss you guys'_

Sakura turned around her eyes showing no emotion now and starts to walk away "Have this base evacuated immediately now or else." Sakura said as she left the room

'_It's been three years now we'll see each other again_ _I wonder how much you matured and gotten stronger.' _Sakura thought with a smile

{+}

"Obaa-chan! Why did you call us here and why is _he_ here." Naruto said while glaring at the guy who attacked him

"This is Sai he is Sakura's replacement Naruto." Tsunade watched as the rest of team seven and ino tense at her name

"We don't need a replacement." Sasuke glared at Sai

"Yes you do it's for this mission we gained some information about one of Orochimaru's bases and it seems its occupied so Sai knows a lot about orochimaru so he will help you to." tsunade said while looking at them

"So that means…we will see Sakura." Ino said with a smile

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said with hope shown in his eyes

"Sakura." Sasuke said not knowing what to feel

"Yes and right here is Yamato sensei kakashi is out he will be leading this mission now leave!"

Tsunade watches as they all leave in a puff of smoke

"Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?"

{+}

Yamato just stared at the team

"Ok let's head out!" Yamato started walking away they all followed it went Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sai

"I don't know why you're on our team you know nothing about us!" Naruto yelled

They all stop Yamato turns around to look at them

Sai puts on a fake smile

"That is where you're wrong you are Uzumaki Naruto genin still has the kyuubi inside him trained under one of the legendary sannin then there's Uchiha Sasuke one of the last survivors of the uchiha clan has a kekkei genkai the sharingan chunin wants to kill his brother trained under Hatake Kakashi the copycat ninja than Yamanaka Ino chunin has a kekkei genkai mind transfer jutsu your soul goes into the person's body that you're using it on and trained under one of the legendary sannin to which is the hokage so you have medical ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength and finally Haruno Sakura." the rest of team seven and ino tense "Use to be a member of team seven she's one of the last survivors of the Haruno clan and wants to kill her sister her kekkei genkai Akuma she can copy any kekkei genkai and jutsu she sees she's also a traitor she betrayed the village for power she went to one of the number one enemy to the village she's pathetic a runaway she's scum"

Sai kept his fake smile on

Sasuke and naruto were about to punch Sai but Ino beat them to it

Sai was sent falling back on the ground

"Don't you _ever _and I mean _ever_ talk about Sakura that way again!" Ino glared at him as he got up

Yamato sighed

"Let's continue." Yamato starts walking away again all of the following

{+}

Haruno Sakura was sitting in the middle of a room meditating

"_What is all this everyone there all dead who did this onee-chan where are you!" screamed a six year old Sakura_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura turned around to see her big sister staring at her with her sharingan that she copied from some uchiha_

"_Onee-chan who did this I'm scarred."_

_Konan smirked_

"_You really are scarred Sakura."_

_Sakura noticed she didn't call her little sister and that smirk on her face only scarred Sakura more_

"_I did imoto." Konan said as if she didn't regret it_

_Sakura stared in disbelief Sakura started backing away from her_

"_No….NO! You're lying you wouldn't do this!" Sakura screamed_

_Konan was still smirking_

"_If you don't believe me then I'll love to show you." Konan said as she activated her mangekyo sharingan she showed Sakura the slaughter of the whole clan_

_Sakura screamed_

"_You see now I never loved this clan it meant nothing I lost hope for it I thought I could start loving the clan but I couldn't so I decided to kill everyone now it's only you and i." Konan said with that damn smirk still on her face_

"_S-so you're going to kill me now?" sakura said as more tears streamed down her face_

"_No if I kill you it won't be any fun I'll just be killing a complete weakling but if you feed on your hate for me and get stronger but before we face off you need to have the same eyes as me that means you need the mangekyo like I have and by getting it you have to kill your best friend like I did with our cousin shizuka that's how I got it." Konan didn't even look like she regretted it_

"_You're the one who killed…Shizuka-onee-chan!" Sakura's eyes changed to black than sharingan_

_Konan smirked_

'_She activated it.'_

"_Yes I did and I don't regret it now I have to go goodbye imoto." and with that Konan disappeared into the night_

"_She killed them all…there all dead I was weak..." Sakura fell to her knees and screamed_

_When Sakura stopped screaming she was exhausted _'_I'll kill you konan.' and with that Sakura fell to the ground unconscious_

Sakura opened her eyes blue electricity going around her body

Sakura performs hand signs

"Shadow clone no jutsu!"

A clone appears in front of Sakura and it looks like Sakura's older sister Konan sakura pulls out her katana blue electricity flowing through the sword Sakura stabbed it

"Chidori nagashi!"

The clone disappeared

Sakura sighed

'_I think I'll go rest now.' _Sakura thought as she sheathed her katana and walked out the door

{+}

Ino just put her back against a tree she just fell off a tree and yamato caught her because of her injured shoulder

Naruto stared at her with worried eyes

"Ino-chan are you okay? Who did this?"

Ino looked at him while healing her shoulder and put on a fake smile

"Yea. I'm fine and Orochimaru did this to me."

Naruto nodded

"Naruto can I talk to you?"

Naruto nodded his head again and followed yamato

"what is it?"

"If you really want to bring Sakura back then you need to know this."

Naruto stared at him

"Orochimaru didn't do this to Ino….you did when you were in kyuubi form"

Naruto stared in shock

"You need to learn how to keep your emotions in check if you want to bring Sakura back Naruto." yamato said walking away and leaving naruto in his thoughts

'_I did that.'_

Sasuke stared at his bond brother

'_Sakura were coming!'_

_Sasuke stared at Sakura when she put her hand over the mark in pain _"_Sakura i think you should forfeit now you're in pain because of the mark." Sasuke said in a low voice so only Sakura heard it_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_No I'm fine." she said_

"_Saku-"_

"_I said I'm fine!" she said in a threatening tone_

_Sasuke stared in shock_

'_I guess I will ask for them to take her out then.' Sasuke thought raising his hand but before he could raise it anymore someone grabbed his hand_

"_I told you I'm fine so stop it now"_

_Sasuke sighed and put his hand down_

"_Fine but if I see you get to serious then I'm telling them to take you out." Sasuke said_

_Sakura glared at him but then turned forward not responding back to him_

Sasuke frowned

'_You didn't like that….but then I started to like you.'_

"I think it's time to head out now come on!" Yamato said

Everyone nodded and took off into the trees with Yamato

"We're coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled


	7. Chapter 7

{Chapter seven}

Reunion

'_Not here.'_

Uzumaki Naruto was running through door to door opening them his eyes looking around each

room his whole body was shaking with adrenaline.

'_She's not here.'_

When Naruto reached the end of the passage he growled his eyes flickering to red than back to blue he started running the way he came eyes looking at each room while running just in case he missed something.

'_Where are you!?'_

Tears were gathering in his eyes Naruto blinked his eyes until the tears were gone.

'_Sakura-chan…..where are you?'_

Yamato was staring at an information scroll about a mission.

'_Oh no.' _Yamato thought re-reading the mission details.

"Captain Yamato!"

Yamato lifted his gaze to the blonde kitsune.

"You find anything?" Yamato asked.

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground.

"No let's hope Ino-chan, Sai and teme do."

"We wish."

Naruto turned around to see Ino and Sasuke but no Sai.

"Where's Sai?" asked the kitsune.

Yamato glared.

"Captain Yamato what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"You guys remember Sai's secret mission right it seems Sai is a part of a secret organization called root and his leader is Danzo of the root Danzo assigned Sai to our team because of his information on Orochimaru and then join him that was all a cover up before Sai could do anything he had to get an obstacle out of the way." Yamato handed the scroll to them he watched as they read it not missing the bloodlust coming off of the kitsune, uchiha, and yamanaka.

"Captain Yamato you mean….." Ino trailed of having even more powerful bloodlust coming of her.

"Yes Sai's real mission ends here his mission is to…assassinate Haruno Sakura."

{+}

Sai cracked open the door enough to see a body lying on the bed there back to him sai starts to draw snakes when he was done he pointed to the person on the bed they start to slither to the figure making no noise as to wake the person by now the snakes are hovering over the person they were about to latch on to the person but someone spoke up.

"Who disturbed my sleep?" the person on the bed said emotionless.

Sai put his fake smile on his face.

"My name is Sai and I think it's time to return to your friends….Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled.

'_I wish I could I really do.'_

"You bother my sleep with that nonsense." Sakura said with a frown.

Sai just stayed quit and made the ink snakes latch on to Sakura before Sai could react the whole room detonated.

{+}

Ino was pissed.

She was going to kill Sai She kept running she didn't even stop when half the base blew up Ino sees sai in the middle of a crater staring blankly at the crater wall.

Ino ran at Sai not paying attention to the surroundings and grabbed his collar and started shaking him "What the hell Sai do you just think you can mess around with my best friend and get away with it!? How many times are you going to betray us!" Ino yelled getting madder every second passing.

Sai just looked at her than back at the crater wall.

"_Ah Ino._"

Ino let go of Sai's collar and started to look at the person who called her name on the crater wall.

"S….sakura."

Sakura was wearing a grey kimono vest with her clan's crest on the back she also were purple baggy pants with a purple rope around them her hair was cut now it was at her shoulders an ebony sword rest on her hip one gloved hand on the hilt her thumb was caressing the deadly weapon her eyes weren't the happy emerald Ino remembered they were dull lifeless before Sakura could reply someone else came out of the whole and stopped right next to Ino.

"_Sasuke._"

Sasuke just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"It's been a while, ne?"

Sakura smirked.

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Sakura turned her akumu onto sharingan and watched Naruto run out of the whole Yamato following in his footsteps.

"_Naruto."_

Ino and Sasuke flinch at the tone Sakura used on Naruto's name.

Naruto stares up at Sakura he is in front of everyone.

"Sakura-chan where here to bring you back!" Naruto yelled determined.

Sakura shook her head.

"You bring me back? Don't make me laugh! You didn't even know someone was with you going to assassinate Me." Sakura said staring at them with her cold sharingan eyes.

Naruto just stared into her eyes then naruto was in front of the kyuubi but it didn't have its form it was made out of red bubbles.

'**Let me out and I can bring Sakura back for you.'**

'_Shut up! You will just kill her!_

Naruto was brought back to reality he stared at Sakura again "I broke my ties with konoha this is my home now." she said.

Naruto growled.

"I'll never believe that not as long as I have breath still in my body." Naruto yelled sadly feeling hopeful.

Sakura just stared at him directly.

She smirked.

"Foolish." And in a blink of an eye Sakura was in front of Naruto making everyone jump at her untraceable movement.

"Tell me Naruto isn't it your dream to become hokage?" she said voice devoid of any emotions Cerulean eyes shift to take a glimpse at sharingan ones wishing they were emerald instead "And yet you're not because you are here even after all these years you're still chasing me maybe if you had trained more instead of trying to find me you'd be hokage now." With every word she saying Naruto's eyes darken.

"Do you know how many times I turned down the order to kill you, Naruto although I'm terrible at following orders Orochimaru-sama always wanted you dead with akatsuki looking for you and you being the kyuubi's container your quit the prize…" Sakura's left hand on naruto's shoulder tightened as her dead eyes looked over the other shoulder.

"I spared your life only on a whim but this time you can lose your life on a whim." The sound of scrapping metal was heard as kusanagi was slowly pulled from it sheath sakura held it vertical where the point is to the ground then she twist her wrist to turn it parallel.

The katana gleamed deathly drawled the kitsune's sad eyes "If a ninja can't even save one of his friends doesn't deserve to be hokage." Naruto whispered his sad eyes growing dangerous "right...Sakura-chan?"

'_Naruto I'm so sorry.' _Sakura thought.

Time itself slowed down as kusanagi came down its perfect aim heading straight to the kitsune's side.

'_No...This can't be….that can't be Sakura!' _Ino thought with wide feared eyes.

"Sakura!"

Ino heard her name leave her mouth some small part of her hoping Sakura will turn back to the way they were when kids hoping that her voice will stop her and bring her back to her senses But Sai stopped her he appeared in front of her his grip tight on her hand that was holding kusanagi Sai pulled his tanto out to protect Naruto's side aiming for Sakura's heart.

Sakura gave him a mocking smirk.

"Now that was the right way to block my attack baka."

Naruto grabbed onto sakura's arm not planning to _ever_ let gosai did the same with her other one.

"Now Yamato!"

Yamato did hand signs and held is hand out his palm facing Sakura.

Then a block of wood was coming straight at Sakura.

She stared at it blankly.

Sakura wrenched her arms up with Sai and Naruto and slammed them both on the ground all you could hear were Naruto's and Sai's pain scream.

Yamato canceled his jutsu so he didn't hurt naruto and sai.

Ino stared in shock at sakura her sword back in its sheath snakes coming out of her sleeves the black snake bit Naruto on his back the green one bit Sai on his neck.

The snakes through Naruto and sai in different directions sasuke ran and caught Naruto in time as Yamato caught Sai.

The black snake turned to ashes and the green snake went back in her sleeve.

Ino couldn't believe it Sakura has changed she's not the one she knew back in the genin days she just hurt Naruto her teammate! Her friend that's dedicated his life to bring her back and if he couldn't he didn't want to become hokage until team seven is a team again!

Ino's blood started to boil out of anger she flared her chakra catching her childhood friends attention Ino concentrated her chakra in her fist and ran at Sakura.

Sakura stared at her blankly then she pulled her sword out again blue electricity flowing through the sword.

Sakura ran at Ino getting ready to dodge her attack and stab her in the chest.

Yamato seen this and took a kunai out and ran in front of Ino to block Sakura's sword from hurting Ino.

Sakura smirked as the kunai fell to the ground and her sword stabbed him in the shoulder.

"That was the wrong way to block my attack full frontal hits go right through the blade…idiot." Sakura walked forward putting more pressure on the blade to make Yamato fall to the ground his back to a part of a ceiling.

Yamato stared in shock as the blue electricity went into his shoulder and paralyzed him!

Ino stared in shock.

Sakura just tried to kill her! If Yamato didn't get in the way she'll be dead!

"You're the only one that survived."

Yamato stared at her curious wondering what she's talking about.

"The experiments you're the only one that made it out alive."

Yamato looked shocked that she knew.

Sakura sensed another chakra flare.

She sighed.

'_They never give up just like old times.'_

Sakura turned her head to look at the person.

"…Sasuke…"

Sasuke glared at her sharingan activated.

She almost killed Ino and Naruto! She's not his Sakura anymore!

Sakura pulled her sword out of Yamato and turned to face him.

She watched blue electricity form at his hand.

She stared at him amused.

"Chidori?"

Sasuke glared harder at her and ran at her.

Sakura smirked and ran at him her sword in hand.

"Chidori!" he yelled.

Sakura smirked again as she put her sword in front of her.

Sasuke stared in shock as his chidori somehow got absorbed by the blade!

Sakura then grabbed his wrist.

Sakura squeezed his wrist until she heard a crack from it Sasuke cried out in pain Sakura pushed Sasuke back and kicked him he flew all the way back and hit the crater wall. Sasuke coughed up blood and fell to the ground trying to ignore the pain and get up.

"Wood style wood prison!" she heard someone yell then all of a sudden she was in a wooden dome.

She looked around and sighed "I hate using too much chakra." she said as she put blue electricity in the sword and jumped to the top of the dome when her sword hit it the top did a backflip and landed on her feet on the crater looked at all of them now standing up staring at her she flicked her hand and put kusanagi back in its sheath. "Impressive I haven't had that much fun in a while." she said her dead eyes staring at them.

She frowned. "Maybe I haven't broken all my ties with Konoha….yet." Ino's eyes shined with hope if Sakura hasn't broken all her bonds than just maybe we can bring the old sakura back! "But I think this will help with that." Sakura said as she raised her arm up but before she could do a jutsu someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't think thatsss a good idea ssssakura-chan." said a snake like voice.

"Yes sakura-chan." said a voice that always annoyed her.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama…and kabuto shut up."

Sakura put her arm to her side.

"Come letssss leave."

Sakura nodded.

Everyone watched as they all start disappearing piece by piece.

"I held back this time but next time I'm going to go all out and i will not hesitate to kill any of you." she said as she completely disappeared.

Everyone stared in shock at her words.

"She was holding back." Ino said.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at the ground sharingan deactivated.

'_I was weak! I couldn't stop her! i didn't bring her back!'_

"_Sasuke-kun I was thinking…do you want to train with me please?"_

_Sasuke turned and looked at her._

"_No you're weak…weaker than naruto." and with that he walked off leaving a shocked sakura behind._

'_She wasn't weak…she just wanted to forget her past...like I wanted to.'_

"_Sasuke-kun is this how you do it?"_

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

"_I was alone to Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Why now Sasuke….I'm finally getting stronger and now this I can't I have too much to do goodbye."_

Those words were the last words he heard her say when she was still in the village.

Naruto stared at the spot Sakura was at he fell to his knees and started crying and punching the ground.

"Why can't I bring her back!? Sakura-chan!"

Ino stared at naruto silently crying herself.

'_Sakura….what did you mean?_

"You don't think she was serious right? That she'll kill us?" Ino asked hurt filling her voice

They all look at her each in their own despair

"_Hey sakura!" Sasuke said gaining Sakura's attention before she went home._

"_What Sasuke I need to get home." she said feeling irritated._

"_Well I was thinking do you want to go train with me…..or do something else maybe?" Sasuke asked feeling nervous surprisingly._

_Sakura stared at him annoyed that he would ask her something like that._

"_No." she said._

_Sasuke stared at her surprised by her answer._

"_B-but Sakura…"_

_Sakura sighed._

"_Why now Sasuke….I'm finally getting stronger and now this I can't I have too much to do goodbye." she said as she walked off._

_Sasuke swore that he heard regret in that sentence._

Sasuke sighed.

"I think we should go back to the village and report back to hokage-sama." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded his head.

"Ready captain Yamato."

Yamato nodded his head.

"Let's go everyone."

They all nod and followed Yamato back to the village to tell the hokage about their failure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

{A promise to save her!}

Sakura stared at Orochimaru emotionless

"You didn't kill them." he said frowning

Sakura turned around and clenched her fist

"You got in the way." Sakura hissed at him

Orochimaru smirked

"Or do you perhaps have feelings for them still?" he asked still smirking

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye

"I don't have feelings for those pathetic leaf ninja they only held me back with their useless emotions." Sakura said as her hand rested on the hilt of kusanagi

Orochimaru just laughed

"I think you do you could of killed Naruto and Sasuke-kun." he said his smirk growing

Sakura grit her teeth

"Like I told Uzumaki I only spared him on a whim but if I see him again that whim will tell me to finish what I started on that day." Sakura replied calmly not letting her anger in her voice

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow

"What about Sasuke-kun?" he asked

Sakura's grip tightened on the hilt

"The Uchiha has a goal that I accept not to kill him until he kills that person I'm only allowing this because him and I are alike we both want revenge and I know how it feels not to complete that goal." Sakura said

Orochimaru sighed

"Then what about the Yamanaka?" he asked

Sakura stayed quiet

Orochimaru smirked

"You still care for her don't you? You do realize you need to kill her for the mangekyo." he stated

Sakura growled

"You think I still have those petty emotions for her? I don't!" Sakura said anger in her voice

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes

"Do not use that tone with me." he said

Sakura started walking to the door to leave

"I'll be training don't bother me." with that she left

Orochimaru looked at a dark corner where a figure was at

"Is it almost ready?" the person asked

Orochimaru smirked

"Yes I'll have her body soon the pills are still in her food right?" he asked

The person stepped out of the dark and into the light pushing up their glasses

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." the person said

Orochimaru's smirk grew

"I'll have her body soon! Keep putting the pills in her food Kabuto." he said

Kabuto nods as he leaves

Orochimaru broke out into a maniac laugh

'_I'll have it soon!'_

{+}

Ino sat in a field of flowers sad about not bringing Sakura back

"We couldn't bring her back." Ino whispered "this is where I first saw Sakura she was with her sister."

_Ino played with her friends telling them about the flower around them and about their meaning_

_All of them start to giggle_

"_Onee-chan!" Ino heard someone yell_

_She looked up to see a girl her height with shoulder length pink hair she had bangs covering her forehead she had a unique eye color emerald she was wearing red short sleeve shirt with a white circle on the back and green pants on she was running to this taller girl she had chin leveled blue hair a flower was in her hair she had amber color eyes she was wearing an anbu uniform the mask was to the side of her head she had a rabbit mask her hitate on her forehead the girl looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old the girl smiled at the little one as she caught her in her arms_

"_Onee-chan! You're back from your mission!" the younger one said_

_The older one laughed and smiled_

"_Who are they?" Ino asked looking at her friends_

_Her friends look at her_

"_There from the Haruno clan that's why you seen a white circle on their clothes the one with blue hair is Konan Haruno. She is the eldest child of the clan head she is a prodigy she's an anbu captain. Then the one with pink hair is Sakura Haruno. She is the second child of the clan head. People bully her because of her big forehead whenever Konan is here and not on a mission. They don't bully her because they fear Konan because she is very protective of her little sister but when she's not here they bully her it seems she never said anything to Konan cause Konan never went after the kids who bullied her as you can see Sakura adores her older sister." one of her friends explained_

_Ino looked back to see the two haruno siblings leaving sakura was on Konan's back both wearing a smile and Sakura laughing_

'_Sakura Haruno I might just befriend you.'_

Ino felt tears come to her eyes as she walked to her home because it was getting dark out fast

{+}

Sasuke kept punching one of the dummies that you can use taijutsu on he wanted to release his anger on

He kept punching the dummy even when his knuckles began to bleed

He didn't care!

He couldn't bring Sakura back!

He couldn't do anything!

She took all of them down so easily!

She kept giving him a mocking smirk telling him he was weak still!

Sasuke growled as he punched the dummy hard enough to break in half

Sasuke panted in anger

"Why am I so weak!? If I stay weak I'll never be able to beat him!" Sasuke hissed

That's when he noticed it was dark

He sighed and left to his place

{+}

Naruto stared at his ramen with dull eyes Sakura's words ringing in his head

_"I spared your life only on a whim but this time you can lose your life on a whim."_

Naruto hated what she said to him

'_Did you actually mean that…Sakura-chan?'_

He shook his head he had to get that out of his head now!

"Naruto you okay?" a voice next to him said

Naruto looked to see iruka

"Iruka-sensei I'm fine." he said but his eyes gave it away he wasn't

Iruka sighed

"I heard what happened with Sakura. Naruto I don't know what you must feel right now because it never happened to me just know this Naruto no matter what she does or says to you never give up on her." Naruto started to grin at that "Because that is my nindo my ninja way!" Naruto said

Iruka smiled at naruto

"One miso ramen please." Iruka said as he sat next to Naruto

"Right away!"

Iruka looked at Naruto

"You have grown strong naruto." Iruka said

Naruto's grin grew wider

"Yea pervy sage didn't go easy on me so I got stronger!" he said

Iruka smiled as he listened to Naruto's tale about his training

{+}

Ino opened her door to her room

She walked all the way to her bed near the window she got onto her bed and sat on her knees she then opened the window letting the moon shine brightly in her room Ino grabbed a case that held a picture in it

Ino looked at the picture in sorrow

The moons light fell on the picture revealing two young girls one had pink hair the other had blond hair they were both smiling the one with pink hair had a red ribbon in her hair pulling her bangs back letting people see her forehead she had a red shirt on the haruno symbol on the back and green pants the one with blond hair was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts on

Ino stared at the frame that held the picture in it then all of a sudden a drop of water landed on the glass then followed by several more Ino was shaking tears falling on the glass

"Come back Sakura-chan please." Ino begged silently she then looked out at the sky "The moon is so beautiful." she whispered placing the picture down she then closed the window and laid down

'_Sakura when I see you I'm going to beat the crap out of you for what you did to Naruto and everyone then heal you and welcome you back.'_ with that thought she fell asleep

{+}

Sakura sighed it's been a two weeks sense the encounter of her old team Sakura stared at the food she was supposed to eat but didn't she put her hand in it and pulled a small pill out

'_So it's almost time…I guess I put my plan into action tomorrow first I have to go visit him.'_ Sakura thought crushing the pill in her fist

Sakura smirked as she opened her hand letting the dust from the pill fall to the ground

She then walked out of her room and down the hall

"Sakura-chan!" a voice behind her called out to her

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"What is it Kabuto?" she asked

Kabuto stopped right next to her and smiled while pushing his glasses up

"Lord Orochimaru-sama wants you for a mission." Kabuto said handing her the mission files

Sakura grunted as she took them

"He wants you to leave now good luck!" Kabuto said walking the other way

Sakura glared at his back

'_I guess I have to wait on the plan and do the mission.'_ she thought opening the file

{+}

Ino sighed as she just finished up with one of her patients

She walked down the halls of the hospital

'_This is a boring day.'_

"Ino-chan!"

Ino looked behind her to see shizune running her way

"Shizune?"

Shizune stopped to catch her breath

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." she said regaining her breath

Ino nods

"Take care of my shifts then while I'm gone please?"

Shizune smiles and nods

"Thanks!" Ino said disappearing only leaving smoke

{+}

Ino appeared in front of the hokage room she was about to knock but heard a 'come in'

Ino opened the door to see team seven

She walked in and shut the door behind her

"Now that all of you are here surprisingly Kakashi is here on time you have a mission." the six look at her

Tsunade's lips twitch up

"The mission is b-rank you are to go to the land of lightning to gather a scroll." Tsunade looked at them all in the eye naruto was the first to speak "That's lame! I want action!" he said folding his arms ino hit him over the head "Show some respect baka!" she hissed at him Naruto held his head and nods "I'm not done yet we have information that orochimaru is out to get this scroll." they all stiffened "That's why I'm sending you guys if Orochimaru wants this scroll so bad as we heard he will send out his strongest ninja to get it." all of them thought of one person "Sakura." her former team and friend said "Yes if you do encounter her capture her and bring her back with any means necessary you leave now dismissed!" she yelled

The six leave in a poof of smoke

Tsunade shook her head as she pulled out a shot glass and a saki bottle

She pours some into the glass

"Let's see if they will have it in them to really hurt her." she whispered having a sad expression

"That girl caused so much grief and sadness in Ino it was hard to bring the girls self-confidence up she will be strong I know she will beat the crap out of that haruno to get some sense in her." Tsunade smirked viciously picturing her protégé bring back a bruised and bloody Haruno back to the hospital "I can't wait I'll give that girl a beaten for what she did to Ino."

{+}

Sakura walked into the lab seeing a big glass tank filled with water

"You have come back…what is it now? I can see the serious look on your face." the person said from the tank

Sakura sighed

"I need your help." she said to the person

She then sees the water in the tank come out from the top to fall to the ground in front of her the water started to morph into something when it stopped a male was in front of her he had silver hair his eyes were purple he was grinning she could see his sharp teeth that were like shark teeth he was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt he had blue pants on

"And what might that be sakura-chan is it that your to shy to ask me out? Or that you were in love with me since day one of our meeting? Or is it that you want to d-" he was cut off by a foot to the face his face exploded into water but then slowly reformed

"Oww!" he hissed

Sakura stared blankly at him

"Shut up." Sakura hissed at him

He only nods

"Now I have a mission to gather a scroll for orochimaru in the land of lightning and I'm going to have company if I went alone it will be five or six to one so I need help with fighting them to get to the scroll." Sakura said

The male nods

"I would help you but I have no weapon and orochimaru will come in here and see that I'm gone." he said

Sakura smirked

"I'll make a clone and turn it into you and for the weapons I have some katanas and dagger's." she said

The male grinned more now

"Sure let's go!" he said

Sakura turned around

"Let's…Suigetsu."

{+}

Ino kept trying to focus for a couple of days as they travel to lightning but she kept finding herself back into the past with Sakura

Everyone else that knew Sakura was having the same trouble

_Ino just stared at Sakura_

_Sakura just kicked Ino out of her mind she was panting so was Sakura_

_Ino stared at her in anger_

"_How is it that you are compellable with me!?" Ino yelled in anger_

_Ino watched as Sakura just smirked at her_

"_Didn't you know Ino a woman has to be strong in order to survive." and with that Sakura ran at Ino_

_Ino let out an angry scream and ran at sakura_

_When they were close to each other they threw a punch at each other_

_Everyone watched as they punched each other in the cheek snapping their heads in the opposite direct of where the punch was_

_Sakuras and Ino's hitate came off falling to the hard ground_

_They both flew back on the ground_

_The protector looked at both of them and was about to announce that it was a tie but Sakura _

_started to push herself up_

_She stared at Ino_

_Sakura closed her eyes and raised her hand_

_The protector looked at her fully_

"_I Haruno Sakura will like to forfeit this match and not go into the finals." Ino heard Sakura say she was too exhausted to push herself up_

_Everyone gasped_

_She won but gave it all up!_

"_Fine the second round is a tie there is no winner!"_

_Asuma jumped down and picked ino up_

"_N…no…g..get S-sakura." Ino gasped out_

_Asuma nods and motions for sakura to come over which she did_

_Ino looked at Sakura with half closed eyes_

"_W-why…forfeit?" ino asked_

_Ino watched as Sakura gave her a sad smile_

"_What's the point of going on when I don't have you by my side in the finals I sacrificed my chunin title to stay genin with you ino be grateful." Sakura said_

_Ino smiled as her conciseness slipped away_

Ino shook her head that was in the past this is the present

Naruto glanced at ino and seen the same conflict in her eyes like his

"Ino-chan." he called out

Ino looked at him

"Don't think or worry about sakura-chan we will bring her back I made a promise to you and I never break my promises!" Naruto said to Ino but it sounded more to himself-trying to believe

that

Ino smiled

"We will bring her back." Ino said grabbing sakura's hitate on her belt

Naruto looked at Ino's hand and smiled a sad one

"Yea!"

Sasuke listened to them

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Sasuke asked making naruto growl out in anger

"She will come back." naruto yelled at sasuke

Sasuke glared at him

"_Really!?_ Look at how it turned out last time she tried to kill us! Kill us for kami's sake! It seems she doesn't want to come back dobe!" Sasuke said

Naruto looked forward forcing out these words that he really didn't want to

"Then I'll take her by force if I have to." Naruto's eyes held unshed tears he wanted Sakura to come back freely so she will stay permanently so they will always be team seven!

Kakashi sighed as he looked at Pakkun

He had his dog out to see if there will be an ambush sense they all weren't focused enough

"Kakashi I smell two people up a head one of them smells familiar the other I don't know." Pakkun said

Team seven and ino started going faster knowing who it was now

{+}

Sakura sighed as she watched Suigetsu fight with his unnamed sword She watched as he took down the last guard to the temple

"Hey I'm getting use to this my dear Sakura-chan!" he said grinning like a mad man

"Sakura." she heard her name be called behind her she didn't need to know who said it

"Sensei it's been a while hasn't it?"

She turned to look at her ex-sensei seeing the disappointment in his eyes

"Ah Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino how has it been I haven't seen you in two weeks are you still weak?" she asked mockingly

Sasuke clenched his fist she's not their Sakura anymore the Sakura they knew had died

Yamato stepped forward

"Haruno Sakura you are to come with us by any means necessary." he said

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him

"And you all are going to make me?" Sakura asked mockingly to them waiting for one of them to snap

Sasuke took a step forward his sharingan spinning rapidly in anger but a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it he looked to see Kakashi shake his head

They all of a sudden hear a yell

"Rasengan!"

Naruto ran at Sakura

Sakura smirked waiting for the attack to come just a few inches away from her Naruto stopped

Sakura looked at him

'_He doesn't have the guts huh? well…I do!'_ Sakura's fist slammed into naruto's stomach disrupting the rasengan making it vanish

Naruto fell back to where Kakashi and Sasuke were

Sakura looked at Suigetsu

"Take care of them I'll be back when I get the scroll." he nods to her as she walked to the opening in the temple she then stopped and looked at him "Lose to them and I will bring you back and kill you myself Suigetsu." Sakura then left

Suigetsu frowned

"My Sakura-chan sounds like she doesn't have faith." he said but then grinned "I'll prove her

wrong!"

{+}

Sakura dodged all of the traps that came her way

'_This mission….'_

_Sakura read the information over again_

_Rank-B_

_Location-In a temple in lightning_

_Objective- A secret scroll lord Orochimaru needs_

_Squad-Solo_

_Details- It's located in the northeast of lightning its heavily guarded if anybody gets in the way of the objective kill them there can't be any witnesses it also seems Tsunade found out and is sending a team if it's your old team take them out_

_Deadline-one week_

"_Damn!"_

"Damn so many twist and turns!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she used her swords blade to block a kunai coming at her back

"Sakura!"

Sakura growled

'_It couldn't have been somebody else!'_

Sakura turned around

"Ino." Sakura said her emerald eyes looking at her injuries she got by passing Suigetsu

Ino clenched her fist

"This time...this time I will stop you and bring you back!" she said determined tugging her black gloves on her hands

Sakura only smirked at her mockingly as she puts her sword in its sheath

"I guess I won't need kusanagi for you." sakura said after hearing a click of her sword

Ino glared at her

"Don't mock me!" Ino yelled running at her

Sakura kept smirking as she dodged a punch

"Always short tempered you haven't changed." Sakura said dodging another punch

Ino kept throwing punches at Sakura in anger

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she dodged a punch that almost hit her

'_I have to be careful I think there's more power to her fist then I think'_

Sakura's eyes widen a fraction as her back hit the temple wall ino smirked thinking she had the upper hand now Sakura ran to the side dodging the punch that was aimed for her face

Ino's eyes narrowed as her fist made contact with the wall making cracks appear and some pieces of the wall fall to the ground

Sakura's eyes widen

'_I have to stay clear of her fist!'_

"What's wrong Sakura all you're doing is dodging!" Ino yelled turning to her

Sakura smirked

"If you want me to fight then it's your fault." Sakura then appeared behind Ino she then twist her body to kick her in the head Ino ducked and jumped away from her "I don't have time for this." Sakura said activating her akuma to the sharingan Chidori formed in her hand

"It's time to end this!" Sakura ran at Ino

Ino's stared at her in shock as the Chidori came closer

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she came closer to ino

'_Why isn't she moving?'_ Sakura thought she put more chakra in the Chidori in anger

"_Haha forehead!"_

_Sakura's gaze fell to the ground_

"_If you're going to bully me then do it get it over with." sakura said_

_The bully's grin_

"_Ugly forehead girl!"_

_Sakura flinched at the name_

_The bully's start to laugh_

_They all hear footsteps getting closer like someone were running to them_

"_Stop it!"_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she sees a blond appear in front of her protecting her_

"_Ino." Sakura whispered_

"_Leave her!" Ino yelled_

_The bully's turn away and ran_

"_This isn't over!" one of them yells_

"_W-why?"_

_Ino frowned as she turned to sakura_

"_I told you already I'm your friend!"_

_Sakura's head shot up to stare at her_

"_My friend"_

_Ino nods her head rapidly_

"_Yea." Ino held her index and middle finger out_

_Sakura smiled as she did the same there fingers connected and shaking their hands basically_

"_Friend forever that's a promise!" they both promised_

Sakura's eyes widen at that memory

'_What do I do?!'_ Sakura thought but it was too late she couldn't stop it just when she was about to hit Ino a hand appeared on her wrist

Ino and Sakura look to see who it is

Ino smiled

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino said happy

Sakura narrowed her eyes at kakashi who stopped her wrist and was still holding it

Kakashi just looked at Sakura

'_She really did try to kill her!'_ he thought kicking Sakura back

Sakura jumped back before he could kick her the Chidori gone now

"Yamato and Sai are taking care of the other guy." Kakashi said not taking his eyes of Sakura

Sakura just flexed her wrist that Kakashi just held

"It's about time I have some action." Sakura said smirking

Sasuke glared at Sakura

"Sakura we're here to bring you back!" Naruto declared to her

Sakura smirked at him

"I'm not coming back to that place that's not my home at least not anymore." Sakura said pulling her sword out and in a blink of an eye sasuke was in front of Sakura he had a kunai in hand Sakura jumped back away from Sasuke as he brought the kunai down sakura then ran at him there weapons hitting each other hearing a clang

Naruto was about to run in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him he looked to see Kakashi shake his head

"Stop Naruto…..Sakura she's not the same anymore." he said

Naruto growled

"She's the same!" naruto said

Kakashi tightened his hold

"Naruto she tried to kill Ino." he said looking naruto in the eye

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at Ino she just looked at the battle going on in front of her

Ino bit her lip trying not to interfere in the battle

Sakura ran at Sasuke again

Sasuke ran at Sakura again

They clash

Sakura smirked at him as she put more pressure on the blade trying to make him back down

"Hey Sasuke why don't we kick it up a notch." Sakura said jumping back smirking as the curse mark spreads

They all stare in shock

"This is only the first stage!" she said running at Sasuke full speed

Sasuke was shocked at seeing this it brought back the memories of the chunin exam Sasuke dodged a punch coming at him in the nick of time

Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand of "I'm the only one that can take her now sense she's in that form I did it before I can do it again." Naruto said starting to run to the fight

Sasuke coughed up blood as he hit a wall he stood up on shaky feet Sakura had her own cuts and bruises but not a lot right now Sasuke's eyes widen as an orange blur appeared in front of him

"It looks like you need some help teme!" Naruto said eyeing Sakura arms folded against his chest

Sasuke growled but said nothing

Sakura continued to smirk

"So now it's you Naruto." Sakura said spitting blood onto the ground Sasuke got a lucky shot

Naruto grinned

"I'm going to bring you back!" Naruto said grabbing a kunai

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she ran at him with her sword

Naruto ran at her

There weapons kept clashing when they ran at each other Sakura swung her sword at Naruto's head but he put his kunai up making it grind against the blade small sparks coming from it the kunai fell out of Naruto's grip and onto the floor sakura swung her leg to the side to kick him using her sword to hold her up Naruto ducked as the kick went over his head he jumped up and punched Sakura in the face she flew back and hit the wall it turned into a clone Sakura appeared behind him her sword aimed at his heart

"Naruto!" Ino yells in despair for her friend

Naruto's eyes widen as he jumped away from her

'_She tried to kill me.'_ he thought staring at her

Sakura ran at him again with her sword

All Naruto could do is dodge as Sakura attacked him with her sword Sakura jumped back away from him as the curse marks slowly went back to the mark she was on one knee breathing heavily as she looked at naruto

'_It almost took over'_

A clone appeared beside him helping him form rasengan

Chidori formed in her hand as she stood up

They look at each other starting to feel a sense of deja vu

"Naruto!" he looked at her "Like I told you before you can lose your life on a whim and that whim will tell me to end it here with this chidori! So be ready!" Sakura ran at him

Naruto ran at her ignoring the cries of 'stop' he felt tears gather in his eyes he didn't want to believe it! Sakura his Sakura is gone…..no she's not gone….she's just lost in all that darkness asking for a friend to save her! And he'll be that friend!

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

When there jutsu's clashed they could only look at each other's eyes they couldn't take them away Naruto just saw hatred but a little pain and Sakura seen pain regret despair and sadness they couldn't hear anyone else only them

Sakura continued to watch naruto with her sharingan as he said something to her to make her eyes widen at it as they are both flung back but before naruto was flung back he swore he saw something purple

Naruto felt someone catch him as he watched Sakura's body collide with the wall with a scream of pain falling into unconsciousness he pushed inos hands away as he stood up on shaky legs he started walking to Sakura's figure but before he could get another step Sakura disappeared into smoke his eyes widen

"What!?" they all yell

There was a laugh they turned their heads to see Sakura and that guy with a scroll in hand "I'm lucky I saved you in time Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu said Sakura glared at him "That was an interesting fighting let's go all out again another time Naruto Sasuke." Sakura said as she and suigetsu disappear with the scroll

Naruto fell to his knees

"No…I couldn't stop her." he fell forward to the ground

Ino appeared beside him

"I'm sorry Ino…but I will keep the promise still." Naruto said slipping into unconsciousness

"Naruto you baka!"

{+}

Sakura appeared in front of orochimaru and kabuto with the scroll before she came here she made sure Suigetsu went back

"I have it." she said throwing it to kabuto who caught it

Orochimaru smirked deviously

"So who did you kill?" he asked already knowing the answer

Sakura turned around

"No one I tried Ino but Kakashi stopped my chidori before it could piece her heart then I fought Sasuke but before I could kill him Naruto got in the way and it was difficult fighting him so I didn't kill anyone." she explained

Orochimaru sighed in disapproval

"Fine I should've let you bring back up kabuto heal her wounds I know she can heal them but I can sense your low on chakra right Sakura-chan?" he asked

Sakura glared at him "I may be but I'll be fine in the morning." Sakura said leaving the room

Orochimaru's eyes flicker to Kabuto giving him a silent message to open the scroll

"Is it….?"

Kabuto nods as he looks at the information

"Hai Orochimaru-sama it's more information for the body transfer." Kabuto said

Orochimaru laughed

{+}

Sakura lay on her bed staring at the ceiling

She sighed

'_I have to heal my wounds when I get enough chakra.'_ Sakura thought closing her eyes She then smirked

"Naruto you can't save everyone you know."

"_I'll save you from your darkness and your hatred that's a promise!"_

Those words were the words naruto said to her even when she says he can't save everyone a little part of hope appeared in her heart

"_I'll save you."_

Sakura shook her head

'_It's too late Naruto.' _Sakura thought turning on her side

"_I'll save you from your darkness and your hatred that's a promise!"_


	9. Chapter 9

{chapter nine}

Sakura sighed as she walked to Orochimaru's room '_After this I'll go and get the rest of everyone.'_ Sakura thought stopping in front of orochimaru's door

'_Kabuto left so Orochimaru is defenseless.'_ Sakura thought bringing her hand forward while her other hand pulled out kusanagi suddenly a chakra blade appeared in her hand extended all the way to Orochimaru's room pressing against orochimaru's door breaking it sakura suddenly heard yell of pain come from Orochimaru she then started cutting at the door watching as it crumbled to the grown revealing orochimaru lying in bed he's hands pierced with the chakra blade his hands were to his right Sakura walked closer to him

"What is the meaning of this Sakura!?" Orochimaru demanded

Sakura jumped on his bed her akuma activated to sharingan

"You have taught me everything you know you are no use to me now so you deserve to die." Sakura said lifting her blade up

Orochimaru opened his mouth up

Sakura watched as something left his body making it lifeless Sakura made the chakra disappear she then turned to face Orochimaru seeing a big white scaly snake with black hair and yellow eyes

"So this is what you really are." Sakura said jumping off the bed

Orochimaru lunged his tail at her making it wrap around her his eyes then widen as he feels pain in his tail he watched as it fell apart cut up by Sakura

Orochimaru hissed in pain as he stared at her watching the curse mark activate to the second stage

Sakura stared at him too feeling the wings appear on her back

Orochimaru lunged forward

Sakura dodged it and jumped forward cutting orochimaru up

Orochimaru's eyes widen as he fell to the ground in pieces a pool of his blood

Sakura's eyes widen as she appeared in a purple and gray mist she looked around

"Where am i?"

Orochimaru appeared in front of her

"The body transfer jutsu." he said as he watched snakes crawl up Sakura's body but sakura didn't seem affected she just stared blankly at him as they crawled up her body but they suddenly disappeared and went to Orochimaru

Orochimaru's eyes widen as he tried to stop it but couldn't

"How is this possible!? This is my jutsu! It should work! I will have your body!" he yelled

Sakura stared at him

"You don't get it this is my body no one will take it away not even you." Sakura said just as he was in gulfed in them

Sakura suddenly appeared back in the room

'_So I consumed him.'_ Sakura thought walking out of the room she suddenly stopped as she sees Kabuto staring at her wide eyes

"You killed Orochimaru-sama!" he yelled running to him

Sakura just stared at him with narrowed eyes

'_Is it safe to leave Kabuto alive?'_ Sakura asked herself thinking of what might happen if she lets him live _'He was Orochimaru's most loyal servant he will do anything to get him back.'_ Sakura sighed as she walked up behind him

"I can't let you live if you do you might do something to revive him." Sakura said holding her hand up forming a chakra scalpel

Kabuto turn around and jumped away in time from her

"I will get my revenge for him!" Kabuto yelled chakra scalpels forming on both his hands

Sakura stared at him annoyed

"Fine then bring it." Sakura said to him smirking

Kabuto glared at her and attacked

Sakura's eyes calculated his movements as Kabuto striked from the right planning on severing her movements in that arm Sakura dodged it and threw kunai at him he dodged them Sakura then appeared behind him chidori formed

"Chidori!"

Kabuto's eyes widen as he was able to dodge but got hit by some of the electricity

Sakura glared at him still as chidori disappeared

Kabuto disappeared and appeared above her Sakura's eyes widen as he hit her kabuto smirked but it soon came off as it was placed by a log

"What!" he then felt a sting of pain in his chest he looked to see Sakura twisting her blade in his chest she then pulled out roughly

"Burn in hell with Orochimaru." she spat at him flicking the blood of the blade she then re-sheathed it and walked away

{+}

Sakura entered the lab again staring at the tank

"So you did do it."

Sakura watched as the water morphed into suigetsu he then appeared behind her holding his fingers up to her head like a gun grinning

"Bang." he said before laughing

Sakura stared at him emotionless as he laughed

"Yes I have killed Orochimaru I have some more people to gather." said Sakura staring at him

Suigetsu looks at her

"Who said I'll join you even if I do who said you can be the leader!" he yelled

Sakura sighed

"You don't have to if you don't want to i'm not forcing you into anything but at least I don't have to deal with you." Sakura said turning around to walk away

Suigetsu frowned

"Hey wait! I'll join you Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu said running after her he didn't notice the smirk on her face

{+}

Suigetsu stayed silent as he followed Sakura watching her back seeing the haruno crest shine proudly on it

Suigetsu grit his teeth

"This quietness is killing me! Where are we going!" he demanded stomping right next to Sakura

Sakura glanced at him amused

"We are going to get Karin." she said

Suigetsu stared at her in shock

"Her!?" he yelled in shock

Sakura nods

"Why her!? We are better off without her!" he yelled

Sakura smirked

"Because we need a tracker ninja and besides she has a special thing about her. So stop it I want to hurry." Sakura said

Suigetsu sighed

"Fine but before we go there can we get Zabuza's sword?" he asked

Sakura stiffened remembering team sevens first ever mission she then nods

"Let's go to the wave village." Sakura said walking that direction now

{+}

Suigetsu and sakura walk on a bridge a huge sign had the name of the bridge

_The great Naruto bridge!_

Sakura closed her eyes having flashbacks

"_Sasuke, Sakura! Protect Tazuna no matter what!" Kakashi yelled_

_Sasuke and Sakura pull out a kunai_

"_Yes sensei!" they both yell_

Sakura twitched at that memory

_Sakura screamed as she stared at the sword in her sensei's shoulder_

"_Sensei!"_

Sakura's chest tightened at the memory

"_No." Sakura muttered as she sees the body lying on the cold bridge floor_

_Tazuna was staring at her with sad eyes_

"_It's okay, if you go I will come with you so you don't disobey your sensei's orders." he said _

_letting Sakura take his hand and start running to the body_

_Fresh tears were going down sakuras face_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes seeing boys stare at her with hearts in their eyes

"_Sasuke-kun." Sakura said kneeling down next to him placing a hand to his cheek "He's cold so it's not an illusion." tears kept falling as she screamed his name_

"_Sasuke-kun!" she yelled placing her head on his stomach clutching his shirt_

"_Sakura…get of…me….your heavy." he gasped out_

_Sakura shot up and stared at him smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck_

"_Sasuke-kun your alive!"_

Sakura glanced around and stared in shock as she sees Tazuna and Inari building a house she shook her head and continued her way to the grave Zabuza's sword is.

{+}

Suigetsu grinned as he pulled out zabuza's sword

"This is heavy!" he said holding it up

Sakura stared at him

"But you can pick it up and you call it heavy." she muttered irritated

Suigetsu smirked as he placed it on his back

"Let's go I want to test this baby out!" he said

Sakura shook her head

"Whatever." she said walking away

{+}

Sakura sat in a café drinking tea quietly waiting for suigetsu to get back she sighed as she glanced at the guys around her table with hearts in their eyes

"Will you go out with me!?"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Don't listen to them she wants me!"

"She wants me!"

"What's your name?"

Sakura twitched in anger

"Leave me alone." she hissed giving off a deadly glare but they still didn't back down

"That's so hot!"

"You're so cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Go out with me!"

Sakura growled

'_Where the hell is Suigetsu I'm about to kill these idiots.'_ she thought angrily

There was a laugh and everyone turned to see a guy with silver hair and purple eye clutching his stomach while pointing at sakura

"What…is this a kissing hahaha booth!" he said while laughing

Sakura growled and glared at him she stood up

"Let's leave Suigetsu." sakura said placing the money down for her tea

"It's free for you!" a boy who worked here said

Sakura put the money back in her pocket and glanced at suigetsu

"We leave for Karin." she said walking towards the way Katin was a laughing Suigetsu followed behind

{+}

Once Suigetsu calmed down he got upset

"Why do you get all the guys when I can barely get any girls!" he said in disappointment

Sakura looked at him and smirked

"Maybe it's because you are not good looking." Sakura said

Suigetsu glared at her back

Sakura looked forward and placed her hand on a rock

"Release."She muttered the rock then disappeared

Sakura walked in suigetsu following

'_This hideout is too close to Konoha.'_ Sakura thought

Suigetsu sighed as they finally reached the hideout

"We're here." Sakura said opening the doors

Suigetsu crossed his arms not wanting karin on the team as they walked down the hall they heard footsteps and soon stopped seeing a girl with red hair and eyes wearing glasses

"So it is true you killed Orochimaru-sama." the girl said

Suigetsu sneered at her

"You're here too fish face." the girl mocked

Suigetsu glared at her

"Shut up ugly." he spat at her

Sakura sighed

"Yes I did. Karin I am here to ask you to join my team I need a tracker ninja to help me." Sakura said to her

Karin stared at her

"But I am watching the prisoners." she said

Sakura looked at Suigetsu

"Let the prisoner's free Suigetsu." Sakura demanded

Suigetsu nods and walked away

"I have to watch them!" Karin said angry

Sakura stared at her

"Not anymore join my team." Sakura asked again

Karin looked at her and smiled

"Sure." she said

Sakura didn't respond back

Suigetsu returned

"I need the key." he said

Karin glared at him and threw the key at him

"Here!" she spat at him

Suigetsu mumbled something as he caught the key and then walked off again

Karin glares at his back but then looks at sakura

"After we leave where to next?" she asked with a small smile

Sakura turns around sighing

"We wait for Suigetsu." Sakura said

Karin crossed her arms frowning

"Why him?"

Sakura sighed

"Just get along I don't need a headache." said Sakura rubbing her temple

Karin nods just as Suigetsu comes

"It's done where to now?" he asked

Sakura glanced at the two

"We go get Jugo." said Sakura

Two pairs of eyes widen

"What! He tried to kill me!" both of them yell

Sakura turned to look at them

"He is unstable!" Karin yelled

Sakura shook her head

"No I can stop him with the sharingan." Sakura said activating it

Karin and Suigetsu nod

"Fine but you better."

{+}

Sakura twitched in annoyance

"Fish face!"

"Ugly!"

"Sharky!"

"Fatso!"

"What!"

"You heard me four eyes!"

Sakura glared at them

"Be quiet or else." Sakura hissed annoyed

They kept silent after that too scared to get on Sakura's bad side

Sakura's eyes narrowed as one of the prisoners they let go from the base Karin was at appeared in front of them grinning

"You are Orochimaru's student it's time I take out my revenge on him by you!" Sakura pulled out kusanagi and disappeared they all wondered where she went until the prison screamed in agony the prisoner had a large sword mark going to their chest from there face

Sakura was behind the prisoner her back to them she flicked her wrist and the blood splattered to the ground

"Annoying." she muttered putting her sword away

Suigetsu frowned

"I could have fought you just attacked and killed I would have had fun!"

Sakura sighed

"Shut up. We don't have time to play." she said walking away from them

Karin glared at him

"You just made Sakura mad!" she hissed at him

Suigetsu glared back

"Shut up!"

{+}

One person was sitting in their cell on the ground feeling three people enter the hideout the person looked up at the door "If it's a girl I'll kill her if it's a boy I'll do the same." the person smirked markings covering its skin the door was slowly opened showing bubblegum pink hair and emotionless emerald eyes

"Jugo I have to ask you something." Sakura said staring at him

Jugo started laughing

"I'll kill you!" he yelled suddenly punching the door luckily Sakura jumped away in time

Karin glanced in fear at Sakura

"See he is unstable!"

Suigetsu smirked

"I'll take him!" Suigetsu said not waiting for an answer as he charged at Jugo his sword in his hand

Suigetsu swung his sword at Jugo everyone watched as jugo blocked it and aimed a fist at him Suigetsu jumped to avoid it he then swung at his head and Jugo was throwing a fist just when the two attacks were going to hit each other snakes stopped them some snakes attached themselves to Jugo's legs and arm that was extended tightening so he can't move some were on Suigetsu's arm stopping the sword everyone watched as Sakura turned to Jugo sharingan activated

"Jugo calm down no one will hurt you." Sakura said staring him in the eye

Jugo stared at her in confusion at what happen as the curse mark slowly retreated but his eyes then widen at what he did

Sakura watched as jugo ran from her and back into the room he was in

"Go away! Please I don't wish to hurt anyone else." Jugo begged Sakura walked up to the door of Jugo's room and opened it slightly "Jugo join me I swear you will not lose control as long as you are with me." Sakura said softly to him

Jugo shook his head

"No! I will just kill! That's why lord Orochimaru kept me in here so I wouldn't lose control." Jugo said

Sakura sighed

"Orochimaru is dead I killed him." Sakura stated

Jugo's eyes widen

"Then that means you are…Haruno Sakura."

Sakura nods

"Yes I can keep you under control with the sharingan." Sakura said

Jugo stood up and walked over to the door and started pushing it open

"Fine I'll join you."

{+}

Naruto grinned as he slurped down his ramen

"You never change." Iruka said shaking his head

Naruto only scratched the back of his head

"I love ramen!"

Iruka nods and placed his money down for his and Naruto's

"Well this is for you Naruto."

Naruto nods and gets up a little sad he can't keep eating his ramen

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily as he watched Iruka walk away

Naruto looked up at the sky

'_Will it ever go back to the way team seven was Ino-chan was put on team seven a couple of days ago.'_ Naruto thought with a sad smile

'_Sakura-chan I miss you.'_

"_I'll save you from your darkness and your hatred that's a promise!"_

Naruto balled his fist

"Will she take them to heart?"

{+}

Sakura sat on a rock in front of her team

"I don't know any of your goals tell me my goal is to take revenge on my clan by killing Konan haruno now you guys."

Suigetsu grinned

"I want to collect the seven swordsman swords!"

Karin crossed her arms

"There's nothing better to do so I'll stay with you Sakura."

Jugo looked up at her

"I will follow you so I don't lose control."

Sakura nods at them

"Good now that I know all of your goals we can be a team I call us team hebi!" sakura said

The three near her nod

Sakura glanced at them

"Now to find the akatsuki and get info on where Konan's where abouts are." Sakura said walking off

{+}

Sakura sighed

'_It has been a few days since I killed Orochimaru.' _Sakura glanced at the three people sitting with her at a table

"Fish face!"

"Four eyes!"

Sakura sighed

'_They are just like Naruto and Sasuke even Ino and I.'_

"You two quit it." Sakura hissed in anger

The two kept silent after that

Sakura smirked

'_Easy.'_

"Have any of you found new information?"

The three look at each other before looking back at Sakura

"The same I guess everyone says they seen the akatsuki but not a women with blue hair and amber eyes." Karin said

Sakura growled

"Who have they seen?"

Karin gulped

"They have seen a tall guy with blue skin and then a shorter one near him he had black hair and red eyes."

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"Kisame and Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said glaring at her tea cup

Suigetsu grinned remembering the sword Kisame carries around

"When have they seen these people?"

Karin shrugged

"They don't know some of them said early today so if we leave we can find them." Karin said

Sakura nods and stands up

"Let's go!"

{+}

Tsunade stared at the new team seven

"Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. I got some news I think you would like to here." Tsunade said staring at them all

"What is it?" Ino asked

Tsunade sighed she didn't know how to tell them

"We got informed a while ago that Orochimaru and Kabuto have been killed at their base." Tsunade said

Team seven stared in shock

"By who!?" Naruto yelled

Tsunade glared at him for his outburst

"Sakura Haruno has killed them."

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke smiled

"That means she's coming home then!" Naruto said happy

Ino and Sasuke nod

Tsunade shook her head

"No Naruto she's not."

Their eyes widen

"Why!?" Naruto and Ino yelled

Kakashi decided to step

"Naruto what is Sakura's ultimate goal in life?" Kakashi asked

Naruto stared at him confused

"What do you mean?"

Ino's eyes widen at what he meant

"What!?" Naruto yelled

Kakashi shook his head

"Sakura's not coming back because she still has a goal left to finish that is too kill her older sister Konan Haruno."

{+}

Sakura smirked as her team jumped in front of the two akatsuki

"I was wondering when you four will show yourself." Kisame said grinning taking his sword of his back

Sakura walked forward

"I only wish to talk nothing else." Sakura stated

Itachi watched her movements

"I only wish for information on Konan Haruno." sakura said

Kisame shook his head

"Sorry girl but no info I can give you freely you are not akatsuki." Kisame said

Sakura bit her lip in anger

"Fine let's go."

"B-but Sakura you want info right!?" Karin yelled

Sakura glared at her

"I can't get my revenge when I'm dead can i." Sakura spat at her in anger she then jumped into the trees

"Kisame I will get your sword." Suigetsu said following sakura

Jugo followed silently

Karin fumed

"Oh just wait Haruno Sakura!" Karin yelled running after her

{+}

Two figures in a tower stared down at the rainy city

"It seems she has finished training and is ready." one of them said

The other figure nods

"Yes it seems she has you should wait until it is best to fight her." the other figure says

"Yes it is best to wait before I fight her so when are you going to attack konoha pein?" the figure asked

Pein glanced at the person and stopped the rain

"Soon Konan."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto opened his door to his apartment still upset still "Sakura-chans only goal is to kill her sister." he muttered laying on his bed he then looked at the picture of team seven "She could have gotten stronger here." he said upset

"Will team seven ever be re-formed?" he asked no one just when he was going to close his eyes there was a knock at the door he went to open it and seen kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei what is it?" he asked

Kakashi smiled

"Naruto would you like to learn a new jutsu?" he asked

Naruto's eyes widen in excitement

"Yes!"

{+}

Ino waved her hand at her former sensei and team mate they were with two others leaving the village for a mission

Ino sighed as she placed a hand over her heart

Kurenia placed a hand on inos shoulder

"There be alright Ino." Kurenai said smiling at her

Ino nods as Kurenia walks away

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ino asked herself

{+}

Naruto panted as her created more shadow clones on the water fall

Kakashi continued to watch him

'_We're lucky we were able to get to Asuma before he left.'_

"Come on!" he heard naruto yell

"Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi turned his head slightly and seen Ino walking to him smiling he gave her a smile back

"I take it you saw Asuma off?"

Ino nods

"Yup! With Shikamaru he will be okay!" Ino said with a laugh

"Ino-chan!"

Ino looked up to see Naruto running to her

"How's training?" Ino asked curious

Naruto grinned

"It's difficult but I can handle anything if it means getting stronger! I will keep that promise I made to you!" he said not noticing the frown on Ino's face now

Ino looked down

"I'll come back with snakes homemade okay?"

Naruto nods

"Hell yes!"

Ino walked away from him

{+}

Asuma chuckled at Shikamaru

"I want to just watch clouds." he muttered

"You never change Shikamaru."

Shikamaru glanced at him and sighs

"Troublesome."

Asuma rolled his eyes at him

"Fucking Kakazu!"

"Shut up Hidan!"

{+}

Ino froze as she felt something amidst in the air

"Asuma….sensei?" she whispered

Ino jumped when she felt a presence behind her

"Yamanaka-san hokage-sama calls you." the ninja said

Ino nods

{+}

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he just realized what Hidan is doing "Asuma move!" he yelled running to help

Hidan grinned sadistically as he plunged the weapon through his chest

Asumas eyes widen in pain as he coughed up blood

"Gah!"

Shikamaru's eyes widen even bigger if possible

"Asuma!"

{+}

Sakura looked around sighing

"We should split up." Sakura said pulling her hood on

Everyone nods

"Karin will go west jugo will go north suigetsu will south and I east." Sakura said

Karin nods

"I will not let you down." she said

Sakura nods looking at the others who just nods

"If we can't find anything we meet here at this forest." sakura said

They all nod

{+}

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued concentrating he had to do this all his clones were

doing the same

Naruto glanced at his sensei talking to yamato '_why do I get this awful feeling?'_ he though confused but he shook his head to clear the thoughts of that he had to get this new jutsu and fast sakura was getting stronger while he was not he had to get more power

Kakashi glanced at naruto

"He's getting it yamato."

Yamato nods to him

{+}

Shikamaru felt the hard weight in his arms and fell to his knees "Asuma." he muttered to his ex-sensei who was in his arms

Asuma groggily opened his eyes blood was trailing down his chin and he felt rain falling

"S….shika…maru…." Asuma called out

Shikamaru blinked his eyes trying to stop the tears

"I'm sorry." he muttered

"Sensei!" two voice yelled

Shikamaru looked at his teammates

"Ino! Choji! Get Asuma out of here!"

Hidan laughed

"To late shitheads! He's going to die!" Hidan laughed at their misery

Kakazu sighed

"Hidan lets go."

Hidan stopped laughing and glared at kakazu

"Whatever damn leader." he muttered

Shikamaru glared at them as they disappeared

"I will heal him!" Ino said placing her hands on asumas chest

"It's…alright…." Asuma said staring up at their shocked faces

Shikamaru shook his head

"Shut up!" he yelled denying the fact that his mentor is dyeing and is accepting it

Ino's eyes widen

'_No….he's been struck at four vitals…he's going to die.'_ Ino though in sadness as she tried to hold the tears back _'I can't do anything just like…Sakura.'_ Ino though her mind trailing back to Sakura as tears started to fall

Shikamaru saw and shook his head

"I think I finally….understand why my dad did…..what he did…" Asuma chuckled "I'm always to late…Ino, Shikamaru, Choji ….there is something I want to tell you…" Asuma coughed up blood

"Sensei! You shouldn't talk right now!" Choji pleaded to his fallen sensei

Shikamaru held in a sob

"Choji! You too Ino….these are asuma's last words….listen closely."

Ino's and Choji's eyes widen

"Ino…." Ino's head shot up "Yes?" Asuma turned his head to her "You are a strong willed girl…I never held it against you when you decided to leave the team for team seven…I understood why…..you and team seven suffered a great loss…..i knew you would want to be by their side in bringing Sakura back to the village…you have gotten so much stronger…you've been trained by the hokage herself….never give up on Sakura Ino….i believe in you to bring her back to the village never forget that….make sure you watch over Shikamaru and Choji there clumsy ya

hear?"

Ino sobbed

"Yea."

Asuma smiled at her

"But still….never lose to Sakura in ninjutsu….or love."

Ino nods

"Yea!"

Asuma turned his head to Choji

"Choji you are a gentle kid who thinks the world of his friends and that's why…you'll become stronger than anyone….always believe in yourself."

Choji wiped his eyes of the tears but it did no good they kept falling

"Y-yea."

Asuma chuckled

"And maybe you should go on a diet."

Choji laughed

"It may be impossible but I'll try just for you."

Asuma looked at shikamaru

"And you Shikamaru…you have a sharp mind…your ninja sense…is first rate… you have potential to become hokage but knowing you….it will be to troublesome." Asuma stayed silent for a minute "Shougi…I never beat you once….oh yea…and on that talk about king…"

Shikamaru's eyes widen

"_So….do you know who the king is?"_

"I'll tell you…who it is…..come closer…"Asuma said

Shikamaru leaned forward to hear who the king is

Asuma whispered to him

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he shot up

"Asuma…you….that's why…"

Asuma closed his eyes

"I'm counting on you….Shikamaru….in my pouch I just want to smoke one last time even though I quit. "

Shikamaru nods as he grabbed the cigarette and placed it in his mouth lighting it with Asuma's lighter

_Three young genin on team ten started coughing at the smoke from a cigarette in there sensei's mouth_

"_Ah! My bad, my bad!" there sensei said smiling "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, in charge of team ten starting today. I'll be strict on you guys so be prepared…..don't start crying just because I said I'm going to be strict on you guys from now on."_

_Shikamaru pointed at him_

"_We're not crying! You're stupid smokes making our eyes water!"_

Chouji sobbed at the memory

"_Choji-kun has you ever heard of the word restaurant?" Asuma asked "There goes 300 ryo _

_worth of food at this rate you'll get f-" Shikamaru put his hand over asumas mouth_

_Asuma cried at the loss of all his money_

"_I'm full!" choji said grinning_

Ino sobbed

_Ino grinned as she handed the flowers to Asuma_

"_Who are those for?"_

_Asuma chuckled nervously_

"_No one in practically…"_

_Ino grinned bigger_

"_Say hi to kurenai-sensei for me!"_

"_Eh!? What for!"_

Shikamaru held back tears

_Asuma handed Shikamaru a book_

"_You can figure out how to play by this hand book on the game by reading this."_

_Shikamaru opened the book_

"_Troublesome….." he muttered reading it_

_Asuma stared in shock_

"_I….i lost."_

_Shikamaru sighed_

"_You didn't need to take it easy on me."_

_Asuma chuckled_

"_You're the only one who became a chunin after this chunin exam….as your jounin I'm in charge I'm really proud of you."_

Ino started to sob louder

_Asuma stared at his genin team_

"_Ino Choji all that's left of you two do your best!"_

Shikamaru closed his eyes

"_Great job ino, Choji now everyone in team ten is a chunin….this is where I stop being in charge now you all will lead your own teams….don't ever forget that we were once team ten!"_

_Asuma missed the slight flinch in Ino_

The cigarette fell out of Asuma's lips and to the ground

"Sensei!"

It started raining

"A fitting end for a true shinobi."

Shikamaru turned around and lit his own cigarette

Shikamaru started coughing

"I knew….i'll hate smoking…" he said sobbing himself now "The damn smoke gets in my eyes."

{+}

Kakashi sighed as he watched yamato destroy one of Naruto's clones that turned into the nine tails

Naruto sat on the ground letting the rain fall on him as Kakashi got closer

"That was 200 hundred clones to help you make rasengan form with wind that will make about 4800 hours of training solo…guess it's still not enough." Kakashi said

Naruto looked at him

"Yea its training for me but 200 is my limit sensei …I'll never be able to do it."

Kakashi stared at him

"Rasengan is hard to make you need to concentrate all the time when you create it but now I have to reform it? It's hard enough all the time!"

Kakashi crouched down

"This is not the Uzumaki Naruto I know."

Naruto looked down

"It's just impossible to make!"

"But you've got to do it right?"

Naruto looked up at him

"Sensei if someone told you to look right while you are looking left do you think you'll be able to do it!?"

Kakashi's eyes widen naruto snapped at him

"I see…" Kakashi muttered as he stood up "In that case anyway…" he made his hands into a jutsu signs

Naruto watched as kakashi made a clone of himself the real kakashi looked right the clone looked left

"I'll do this."

Naruto stood up

"Now I get it!"

Kakashi stared at him

'_Did he figure something out?'_

{+}

All the akatsuki were extracting the bijuu while hidan was having a cursing rant about killing the konoha shinobi pein gave him a lecture about how konoha fights with the will of fire

"Whatever….fuck."

{+}

Tsunade bowed her head

"I see."

Tsunade looked at the tree in her office

"Tell all parties and kurenai…"

"I'll tell her….also Asuma has a message for her." Shikamaru stated to her

Tsunade nods to him

{+}

Naruto kept on training to perfect the jutsu

Kakashi stared at him

"So you got this from my clone stunt a moment ago to use three clones this time?"

Naruto nods

"Yea! I'll have a third clone help with the elemental recomposition!"

Kakashi smiled

'_He really is getting smarter.'_

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked at him

"I think….i'm starting to fall in love with you." All three naruto's stare at him in shock & disgust Naruto fell back as the two clones disappeared

Kakashi chuckled

"Not like that naruto…"

Naruto pointed at him

"Not another step!"

A leaf shinobi fell to the ground

"I have a message!"

Naruto stood up

"What's going on!?"

Kakashi turned to naruto

"We have to return to the village."

Naruto looked at them questionably

"Why?"

Kakashi sighed

"Naruto…Asuma he…"

{+}

It was a rainy day on the village of konoha it was like kami was crying at the loss of asuma a lot of people civilians and ninja came to the funeral mourning the loss of a ninja

Konohamaru sobbed

"Uncle Asuma…." he sobbed

Naruto stared sadly at him

"Konohamaru it's going to be okay." naruto said

Konohamaru sobbed louder

"I wanted him to watch me grow stronger." he sobbed

Naruto smiled sadly at him

'_He acts like me when the old man died.'_

Ino wiped her eyes of the tears

"Asuma-sensei." she muttered

Tsunade started off with a huge speech about him

Ino looked around

"Where's shikamaru…?"

{+}

Shikamaru sat on the head of hiruzen looking out over the village

"Asuma…I never liked saying goodbye…." Shikamaru muttered as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it

"I never knew you would take up smoking Shikamaru." a new voice said behind him

Shikamaru looked behind him

"Why aren't you at the funeral kurenia?" Shikamaru asked

Kurenia sat next to him

"Why aren't you Shikamaru?"

{+}

Sakura looked up at the sky as she felt the rain hit her skin she lifted her hand up to the rain and watched as the rain fell harder on her hand

"Who died?" she muttered looking in the direction konoha would be if she went there "Sakura can we rest it's raining!" Karin complained

Suigetsu snorts at her

"I love the rain let's stay!"

Sakura sighs

"Let's go there's a town nearby."

Sakura's eyes narrowed

'_After all that searching we came up empty what the hell.'_

{+}

Shikamaru stared at his two teammates for this mission

"We're ready shikamaru asuma needs revenge." ino said

Shikamaru nods at her

"I thought I told you not to go you need four for a team and there's only three of you if you three leave its all punishments for you." Tsunade said appearing behind them all three turn to the hokage

"Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru stepped forward "He was our mentor and friend! we have to do this Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru pressed on

Tsunade shook her head

"No shikamaru."

"B-"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to see kakashi walk to them

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Tsunade asked

Kakashi nods

"Asuma was my comrade and friend I have to do this also and this is his ex-team so they have much as a good reason as i." he said

Tsunade sighed she can't win with them

"Fine but come back alive all of you!"

They all nod

"Hai!"


End file.
